I'm Not Who You Think I Am
by WindAssasin
Summary: Cagalli is a geek with not exactly a great appearance. Enters Athrun Zala, a really hot guy in her new school. The ideal dreamboy of everygirl except herself. Because there is one thing she hates about him. Will love spark between them or will it be hate?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

_**Summary: Cagalli is a nerd and a geek with a not exactly great appearance. A transfer to the school is going to change her life. There, she meets Athrun Zala. A really hot guy who is a total playboy. Will love sparks between these two or will it turn into hatred? Mostly AxC with KxL and other pairings.**_

This is my new fic.The prologue will be written in Cagalli's point of view. But, the rest of the story would be in normal point of view. I really hope you all enjoy this and please leave me a review for me to know how was it. Arigatou.

**_

* * *

_**

Prologue 

Hello, I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula to be exact. And just plain Cagalli Yula before you start to ask any questions. Before this story starts, I'm going to tell you a little bit of myself.

I, Cagalli Yula am an orphan living in Orb. I'm currently living with the Hijiri family in a house which is just nice enough for the four of us to live in. Mr. and Mrs. Hijiri adopted me when I was only a baby. Or that's what they told me. But, they asked me to call them Uncle Hitomi and Aunt Shizu.

They told me that they found me in a park. They didn't know who my real parents were but they knew my name was Cagalli Yula because my name was stitched on the blanket I was wrapped in.

They have a little cute son named Youichi Hijiri whom treats me like his own sister. Although the Hijiris are not very rich, we find life to be good the way it is. And I'm happy to be adopted by them and not by some perverted freaks.

* * *

About my appearance, well….I'm not really sure whether I should say it out loud. I am of average height and not too skinny nor fat. I have a perfect figure and good curves. So, why don't I have any boyfriend in my life you ask. That's got to be the way I dress.

First of all, I wear these horrendous glasses that make me look like a nerd. My eyesight isn't bad. I just like wearing them. My clothes are more to boy's attire. You know, the usual baggy pants, jeans and baggy t-shirts. And no, I have **NEVER** wore a mini-skirt in my life and I **WILL NEVER EVER** wear one!

My long hair is usually tied in plaits and I rarely let it down, except when I'm at home with the Hijiris. I don't really care about my appearance and I am immune to how those girls at school call me stupid names. In my opinion, it is so much better than wearing clothes that makes you look sluttish.

* * *

Now, speaking of schools, I am going to transfer to a new school tomorrow. Uncle Hitomi and Aunt Shizu thought that it would be a great idea. Sure, it would be a great idea. If not for the fact that this school is a prestigious school only for the rich.

Being the usual cautions person I am, I have already made a total research about this school and their students. This school apparently seems to be the school which the top 4 goes to.

What is the top 4 you ask? Well, let me get you started with the basics.

Allow me introduce you to the top ten richest family in Orb.

_**1. The Zalas**_

_**2. The Yamatos**_

_**3. The Athhas**_

_**4. The Clynes**_

_**5. The Campbells**_

_**6. The Joules**_

_**7. The Elsmans**_

_**8. The Seirans**_

_**9. The Hahnenfuss**_

_**10. The Asukas**_

Those are the top ten riches and as you can see the top 5 of those listed have sons and daughters who are all 17 years olds. Talk about coincidence. They must have agreed to give birth at the same time since the top 4 families are really close to each other. I don't really know much about the fifth one though.

Now, the top 4 are the top 4 richest and most popular students in the school. Naturally that would be the Zalas, Yamatoes, Athhas and the Clynes. But, according to the information I received, the heir of Athha had gone missing since young so obviously the family in the fifth place gets to be in the top 4 which is the Campbells.

* * *

Let's start with the first one, Zalas. They have a son who is called Athrun Zala. Well, at first glance, he sure is hot and has looks to die for. He has really nice emerald eyes and midnight-blue hair.

But, beware, this is what makes this guy a total jerk. He is a playboy at school. That's not surprising since he has girls flocking to him as if he is some girl-magnet. He has really good results and is the captain of the basketball team. What more can a girl ask for from her ideal guy?

However, he dumps girls way too easily as if they are some playthings to him. Hundreds of girls had cried from heartbreak because of him. But, still, the number of girls flocking to him doesn't seem to decrease. Those girls sure have weird taste. What do they see in a guy like him anyway? Well, I'm never going to be one of them. You can mark my words.

* * *

Fine, lets go on to the next one. Kira Yamato, heir of the Yamato family. He too have killer looks which girls would die for. With his brunette hair and his amethyst orbs, once he smiles, girls would start swooning.

Sadly, he also belongs to the same category which I hate. Playboy. The number of girls he dated and dumped can match that Zala guy. No surprise since they are both hot and almost as rich as the other. He too have great results and is the captain of the soccer team.

Maybe he is influenced by his best friend, that Zala guy. That's why both of them are of the same type and category. I'm surprised how their 'official' girlfriends can actually stand them. About that topic, I'll get there later. Please be patient. One topic at a time.

* * *

The next one would be the Clyne family. They have a really sweet daughter named Lacus Clyne. She has long pink hair and aqua eyes which makes her a total beauty.

She is not those kind of sluttish girl whom people thought they are when they are rich and pretty. Surprisingly, she is the total opposite. She is a down to earth person and is extremely humble. Sure, she also took part in those kind of dating games whom the top 4 does but at least she doesn't always do that.

Overall, I think she is fine and should make a really great friend. That is if she wants to be my friends. A sweet girl like her have tons of admirers queuing up to date her. She is very popular in school because besides being a beauty, she has brains too. And did I forget to mention that she has a great voice?

* * *

Now, the last one is a total slut. I am affirmative of that. Her name is Meer Campbell. She acts like she is the queen in the school. She have looks just like Lacus but she has colourless orbs instead of the aqua ones Lacus have. Thank god for that. Who knows what a snob she would be if she has those orbs too.

Meer wears clothes which I think are way too revealing for her own good. Obviously, that is part of her sneaky plot to attract boys' attention. She doesn't really have a voice which is as great as Lacus (thank god!). Maybe that's why she is jealous when she hears people praising Lacus's voice.

She is the head cheerleader of the cheerleading team. No surprise. She probably bribed people into that. She also has tons of admirers whom she seems to be really proud of. And I think I did mention that she is a total arrogant, spoilt brat. Well, my opinion of her is, **I HATE HER**. I think this is what people call hate at first sight. Or photo to be exact.

* * *

Now, going to the 'official' girlfriend part. The top 4 are pretty much in relationship with each other. Zala is of course with Campbell. That girl seriously likes to show off because of that fact. Which rich brat wouldn't if you were dating one of the top two hottest guy in school?

Yamato is with Lacus. Notice that I did not use her last name because I think she is a nice person and therefore, no last name basis is required. I kind of pity Lacus because her boyfriend is such a playboy. Amazing how she is patient with him, though.

* * *

Ok, I'm pretty done with this. I guess I told you all I know about the information I gathered. As for the remaining top 10 and the rest of the characters, they will slowly unfold in the story. At first, I thought that my life couldn't get any worse than this, getting news that I will transfer to that school.

I'll just pray to fate and god that I would just have a peaceful life and those rich brats would leave me alone.

But, unfortunately, I guess, fate has other plans for me.

My life is about to become a living hell.

* * *

How was that? Was it really bad or was it good? Please leave me a review to tell me about your opinions. And, I'm sad to say that I might not be able to update that often for this story as I would like to finish my other fic first. But, still let me hear your opinions whether should I continue this story or not. Till then. 


	2. Meeting with the Top 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Well, I wasn't really intending to update so soon. But, I guess reviews made me update this real faster and since I'm still on holiday. Hope you all enjoy it and thanks for all that reviewed and added my story to alerts and favorites. Reviews really make a big encouragement to me!

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting with the Top 4 **

It was a very peaceful morning and our favourite blonde girl is still deep in slumber. Suddenly, her alarm clock rang loudly which **ALMOST** woke her up from her sleep. Notice the word almost. It means she is still half asleep.

"Shut up, alarm clock! I want to sleep!" Cagalli shouted and covered herself with her comforter.

But still, the alarm kept on ringing as if it couldn't understand what she said. (Of course, it doesn't.) Now, Cagalli was really angry to be woken up from her slumber.

"I said….**SHUT UP!**" Cagalli yelled out and threw the alarm clock towards the wall. The alarm clock was broken just like that.

Cagalli smiled and wanted to go back to sleep again. But suddenly, there was someone who opened her room door after hearing the loud noise she made early in the morning. This happens every time Cagalli has to wake up to go to school.

"Cagalli, that's the **THIRD** alarm clock you spoilt this **WEEK**. That poor alarm clock was barely **ONE** day old," Shizu said in a stern voice.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Shizu. I'll go and buy a new one later," Cagalli mumbled, not bothering to wake up.

"That's not the point, dear. You will just spoil the next one just like you did just now. You need to learn how to wake up early," Shizu said as she approached her blonde whom she treated as her own child.

"I'll learn that tomorrow. Now, just let me sleep a few more minutes," Cagalli said.

"No. And wake up now! You are going to be late on the first day to school. Youichi is also waiting for you to bring him to school," Shizu said as she took away the comforter which was covering Cagalli.

"What time is it now? I think it's only six thirty," Cagalli grumbled.

"It's already seven fifty," Aunt Shizu said.

"It's **ONLY** seven fifty. Still very early…..wait a minute, **SEVEN FIFTY???**" Cagalli yelled as she sat up straight on her bed.

"Yeah, seven fifty. And your class starts at eight fifteen, right?" Aunt Shizu asked with a smile.

"Yeah**! OMIGOD!** I must hurry! Please wait downstairs, Aunt Shizu. I will be done in a minute," Cagalli said as she rushed to the bathroom to clean up.

Shizu shook her head and smiled. This is feels déjà vu to her since it happens almost every morning but today, Cagalli broke the record of sleeping in. Then, she went downstairs to let Cagalli change into her clothes.

* * *

"Onee-san, you're late," Youichi said as Cagalli came running down the stairs.

"Gomen, Youichi. Now, let's go," Cagalli said with a smile as she held Youichi's hand.

"Cagalli, aren't you having your breakfast?" Shizu asked.

"No. I need to go now," Cagalli said.

Shizu looked at Cagalli's attire which was a really baggy t-shirt with a pair of baggy pants. She gave a big sigh. "Cagalli, aren't you going to wear something more…..appropriate? After all, the first impression is important," Shizu said.

"Precisely. That's why I'm dressing like this. I need to go now, Aunt Shizu. Bye!" Cagalli said.

"Bye, mother," Youichi said as he and Cagalli ran to the door.

"Bye, children, and be careful," Aunt Shizu said with a smile as she watched the two of them heading to school.

* * *

"Ok, Youichi, we're here. Now, go in before you're late on the first day," Cagalli said with a smile as they reached Youichi's elementary school. He was only seven years old this year.

"Bye, onee-san. And please be careful," Youichi said.

"Ok, be nice to the other kids. And don't get into trouble," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Same to you, too," Youichi teased and ran in. Cagalli smiled and shook her head. Then, she checked her watch. It was already eight o'clock. Cagalli's eyes widened in shock. Then, she ran to the school as fast as she could.

* * *

At Orb high, everyone was at the door. It was going to be the most anticipated event of the day where the top 4 enters the school. Every fan girls and fan boys were busy gathering at the school main door.

Finally, the top 4 made their 'grand' entrance. But today, there were only three of them instead of four. Fan girls swoon when Athrun and Kira flashed their killer smile. Boys and wannabe girls were waiting to see what kind of clothes Meer was going to wear on that day.

After getting away from the humongous crowd, the three of them decided not to go to class first. They smiled and decided to chat a while.

"It's fun to reach school every day and see those crowd waiting for our arrival," Athrun said with a smirk.

"Yeah, maybe they should prepare a red carpet next time," Kira said jokingly.

"I just love how they respect us so much in this school. Too bad Lacus isn't here with us," Meer said but she didn't mean the entire statement. Correction, she didn't mean her last sentence.

"Lacus said she was busy with something so she came to school earlier than us," Kira said.

"Meer! Kira!," Flay shouted as she joined in the group as well.

"Flay, hello! Looking good today," Meer said after looking at Flay's outfit. Well, of course she didn't mean that entirely. She knew she had to make her number one ally happy.

Flay Allster is the heiress of the Allster family. The Allster family is ranked number fourteenth in the list of richest people in Orb as well as popularity ranking in the school.

"Really? Thanks a lot. You're looking good yourself too. So, are we going to class now?" Flay asked.

"Of course not, it would be boring to go in now. Besides, there's still a few more minutes. What do you think, Athrun?" Kira asked.

"Well, you read my mind, buddy. Let's make fun of someone," Athrun said with a mischievous grin.

Meer looked around and saw a blonde girl walking in the school hall. She is dressed really like a nerd with her humongous glasses. Meer smiled as an idea formed in her brain.

"Hey, what do you think of that blonde over there? Looks like an easy prey," Meer suggested.

"Great idea. Let's go," Athrun said after eyeing the blonde and they approached the blonde girl who is oblivious of what is going to happen next.

* * *

Cagalli was walking around in Orb high. Totally lost. Actually, to be precise, she couldn't find her classroom. She never expected this school to be that **BIG**!

"_I'll be late if this goes on. I think I should ask for directions,"_ Cagalli thought.

Suddenly, she was approached by four people. Cagalli knew who they were. Three of them were the **GREAT 3 **but she did not know about the last one.

"Hello, you seem lost. Need any help?" Meer asked in her faking sweet voice.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Cagalli said with a fake smile. Accepting help from them would be a great mistake.

"Don't be like that. We would be glad to help you," Flay said, trying to convince Cagalli.

"Yeah, we would really be willing to help anyone," Meer said with her smile.

Cagalli seemed uncertain but she thought that it would be ok since she didn't thought that they would harm her or anything. Besides, this is the school. What type of crime could they do?

"Well, I'm looking for Sapphire Class. Do you know where that is?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun and Kira were shocked to hear that. _"Oh, so she's in the same class as us. This is_ _getting even more interesting,"_ Athrun thought.

"Oh, you mean the Sapphire Class, it's on the third floor. It's near the staff room," Meer said with a smile.

"The **THIRD** floor?" Cagalli asked unbelievingly. Kira and Athrun were trying hard not to laugh.

"Yeah, the third floor. The stairs are over there," Meer said as she pointed in a direction.

"**STAIRS? **Don't this school have an elevator or something?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, no. The teachers here think it's good if students and the school staffs exercise a little bit more," Flay said with a smile. Athrun and Kira snickered a little. They knew that Cagalli had fallen for it.

Cagalli felt like the world is crashing down on her. First, she was late. Then, her classroom was on the **THIRD** floor. Worst of all, there are **NO ELEVATORS!! HOW COULD THE MOST POPULAR SCHOOL IN ORB HAVE NO ELEVATORS?**

"Thanks for your help. I need to go now. Bye," Cagalli said as she ran towards the direction that Meer was pointing to.

"Anytime, my 'friend'" Meer shouted as she watched Cagalli running really fast.

After Cagalli was gone, Athrun and Kira burst out laughing uncontrollably. They couldn't believe how easy this girl fell for their trick.

"That girl is so dumb. She didn't even suspect anything wrong," Athrun said.

"Yeah, wonder what will she feel when she reaches the top," Kira said.

"Well, let's just watch then. Let's go to class. We wouldn't want to be late like someone, right?" Meer asked with a smirk.

Athrun, Kira and Flay smirked. Athrun put his arms around Meer's waist while Kira put his around Flay's. Then, they walked to their classroom. But, Athrun just could not stop thinking how the blonde would react if she found out she is duped.

* * *

After climbing up the stairs and reaching the third floor, Cagalli was panting heavily. She had run all the way up. She stopped a while to catch her breath.

Lacus who was walking out of the staffroom saw Cagalli panting as if she just ran up. Feeling a little weird over her behavior, she approached the blonde.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you ok?" Lacus asked with a smile.

Cagalli looked up and saw Lacus standing in front of her. She knew that she was one of the top 4 who were not there just now.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask where the Sapphire classroom is." Cagalli asked while panting.

"Sapphire classroom? It's on the first floor," Lacus said with a smile.

"**FIRST FLOOR?** Isn't it on the third floor?" Cagalli asked.

"No, there is only the Amber Class here with the staffroom," Lacus said with a smile.

Cagalli felt like something just struck her in her heart. How dare those brats trick her like that? And to think that she was so stupid to fall for it.

Lacus was really puzzled over Cagalli's silence all of the sudden. "Um, may I ask you something? Did you climb the stairs all the way up here?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah, I climbed the stairs all the way from the ground floor," Cagalli said.

"Why didn't you just use the elevator?" Lacus asked.

"You mean **THERE IS AN ELEVATOR ALL ALONG?**" Cagalli shouted out.

"Yeah, you wouldn't expect the teachers and the students to climb up and down all day, do you?" Lacus asked with a chuckle.

Cagalli felt like a huge rock had just hit her from above. She, Cagalli Yula had been fooled not once but **TWICE **in a day. No wonder those Zala and Yamato were snickering when the red haired girl was telling her about the statement.

"Damn those brats. They are going to get it from me," Cagalli cursed under her breath.

Lacus could hear what Cagalli cursed. She shook her head as she knew that it must be the job of Athrun, Kira, Meer and maybe Flay.

"Why don't I bring you there? I'm in the same class as well," Lacus said with a smile.

"Thank you. You're really kind," Cagalli said with a smile.

"You're welcome. Let's go," Lacus said. Then, the two of them headed to the classroom. This time, they are taking the elevator.

* * *

Back in class, Miss Murrue, the class teacher of Sapphire class was marking the attendance of the students.

"That's weird. Looks like our newcomer is late," Murrue said.

Athrun, Kira, Meer and Flay smiled. "Hey, do you think she will arrive soon?" Athrun whispered to Kira who was sitting behind him.

"I don't know. But, I think she should be here soon," Kira said.

Just at that time, Lacus and Cagalli had finally arrived at the class. Most of the boys in the class turned their attention to the pink-haired girl.

"Sorry, Miss Murue. We're late," Lacus said politely as she and Cagalli entered the classroom.

"Cagalli, why were you late on the first day? Were you facing any difficulties or something?" Murrue asked.

"Well….I…." Cagalli stuttered. Who would believe her if she said that three of the Top 4 made fun of her.

"I brought her around the school since she was unfamiliar with this place. Please don't blame her, Miss Murrue," Lacus said, trying to save Cagalli from the situation.

"Oh, I see. Very well then, Lacus, you may take your seat now," Murrue said with a smile.

Lacus nodded her head and proceeded to sit beside Kira. Kira smiled at her while Lacus smiled back to see her boyfriend.

"Ok, now class. This is our new classmate, Miss Cagalli Yula. Please be nice to her," Miss Murrue said.

Cagalli bowed her head politely. She could see that Athrun, Kira, Meer and Flay were smirking at her. She tried to calm herself down and not to erupt like a volcano in the middle of the class.

"Looks like we need to find a partner and a seat for her," Murrue said with a smile.

Cagalli was a little surprised to hear that. A partner? Then, she looked around in the class, every students were seated two by two. And they were seated next to a student who is opposite in gender.

"Miss Murrue, I don't think that is necessary. I can sit alone," Cagalli said with a fake smile.

"Nonsense. You deserve to have a partner. Aah, the only empty seat is beside Athrun. I know, why don't you sit beside him and be his partner? I'm sure you wouldn't mind, right Athrun?" Murrue asked.

Cagalli was really shocked to hear that. No way is she sitting with this guy who tricked her not once but **TWICE** in a day. She looked over at Athrun giving him the 'say no' look. She didn't think that one of the hottest boys in school would want to sit beside the geekiest girl in school.

Athrun saw Cagalli's look and her pleading eyes. He smiled inwardly. "Of course I **DON'T** mind, Miss Murrue. She **CAN **sit here and be my **PARTNER** if she wants to," Athrun said, giving his killer smile.

Cagalli felt like another rock dropped on her. How could he say yes that easily? He must be trying to make fun of her. Does he think that making her life miserable is fun?? How could he be her partner???

"Looks like it's settled then. You may sit next to Athrun," Miss Murrue said.

Cagalli opened her mouth to protest. But, no words seemed to come out as she was really shocked.

"Yes, Cagalli? Do you have any problem?" Miss Murrue asked.

"I…..I…..No, I don't. I'll sit down now," Cagalli said politely giving her fake smile. Then, she proceeded to sit down beside Athrun. She could feel most of the fan girls in the class giving her a death glare.

"Hey, great to see you again. Have fun **EXERCISING** this morning?" Athrun whispered as Cagalli sat down beside him.

Cagalli shot him a death glare when she was reminded about just now. "You jerk, how dare you…." Cagalli wanted to punch him at that spot.

"Don't do that now. You might get into trouble," Athrun said as he held Cagalli's fists to stop her from punching him.

"Looks like you two are getting along quite well," Miss Murrue said after seeing Athrun holding Cagalli's fist. The whole class directed their direction towards those two.

Athrun quickly held her hand and put it down on the table. "Of course we are. Don't worry, we'll get along just fine," Athrun said.

Cagalli wanted to kill him at that spot. How dare he hold her hand and pretended that nothing had happened.

"Glad to hear that. Now, Class Representative Clyne, would you please show Cagalli around the school later?" Miss Murrue asked.

"Yes, Miss Murrue. I'll be glad to," Lacus said with a smile and smiled at Cagalli who was sitting in front of her. Cagalli smiled back at her.

"Ok, I need to go now for a teacher's meeting. Please behave in class," Miss Murrue said as she exited the class.

After she exited the class, the class turned noisy. Cagalli who realized that Athrun was still holding her hand immediately released her hand from his hold.

Athrun smirked. This was the first time a girl had ever let go of his hold first. Normally he would be the one to let go first.

"You're sitting at my place," Meer said as she gave Cagalli a death glare.

"Oh, really? I don't see there's your name there," Cagalli said as she threw back a death glare at her which was ten times scarier than Meer's death glare.

"How dare you? Do you know who you're dealing with?" Meer asked.

"**BIG DEAL! **As if I'm afraid," Cagalli said.

"Don't ever get too high on yourself. Look at your attire. Are these attire fit for a girl? And did you inherit those glasses from your grandma?" Meer asked with a smirk.

Athrun, Kira and the rest of the class laughed at Meer's comment except for Lacus, Mir, Shiho and Stellar. The four of them didn't really think it's good to bully people like that.

"So? At least I have brains unlike someone I know. Someone who never even knew where her own class was," Cagalli snapped back. She was really hurt by Meer's comment but she decided to fight back.

Lacus, Mir, Shiho and Stellar had a small smile on her face. This was the first time anyone had dared to talk back at Meer. Even Athrun and Kira were really amazed.

Flay stood up to defend for her friend. "Well, at least we have beauty unlike you. The reason why you wear these clothes are probably because you have a flat figure and you don't dare to reveal them to everyone," Flay said with a smirk.

"Who are you to butt in the argument? Oh, I forgot! You're also the same as Miss Campbell. You're the one who never even knew there was an **ELEVATOR** in the school. Are you poor of eyesight that you can't see the **HUGE** thing? Do you need a new pair of glasses because I can introduce you to an optician," Cagalli snapped back.

Flay kept quiet as she had nothing to say. She was shocked as well since this was the first time anyone had ever dared to talk back to her.

"Stop it, girls. There's no need to argue about this," Athrun said.

"Yeah, you don't have to fight in class like this," Kira said.

"Shut up, you two! I haven't pay back at you two yet. You two are the same jerk who also worked together to trick me," Cagalli said as she turned to Athrun and Kira.

"Well, who asked you to fall for it?" Kira asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're the one who is dumb to fall for it. Honestly, you're the first one who is so easy to fall for that stupid trick," Athrun said.

Cagalli was really angry and her blood at boiled to the maximum temperature. She was about to scold back at the two of them.

"Stop going near them. Do you think you have a chance of being with the two hottest boy? Do you think they will fall for you? Look at yourself in the mirror first, geek," Meer said.

Cagalli was really hurt. She didn't know why but this was the first time she ever cared when someone said that to her.

"Well, let me get this straight. You can just relax, Miss Campbell. I will not steal them away from you or Lacus or Miss Allster. And, being Zala's partner isn't what I want. If given a choice, I wouldn't even want to be his partner," Cagalli said to Meer.

Then, she turned to Athrun and Kira. "And as for you two, listen to me carefully. You may have thousands of girls worshipping you like a god but I will not be one of them. Because….**I** **WILL NEVER EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH EITHER ONE OF YOU!!" **Cagalli yelled out.

The class was so shocked to hear that. Cagalli, unable to control her tears, immediately ran out of the classroom. Lacus stood up and shot Athrun, Kira, Meer and Flay a death glare. Then, she ran after Cagalli.

Meer and Flay smiled in satisfaction and sat back in their seats. Athrun and Kira were still shocked. They knew that Cagalli must be crying now. And she was the first girl who ever told them that.

"Hey, Kira. This girl is something else. Want to make a bet?" Athrun asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Kira asked.

"Take this as part of our dating games. Whoever gets to date her first, wins," Athrun said with a smirk.

"That's a challenge. You're on, Athrun," Kira said with a smile. Athrun smiled back.

"_This girl is indeed very amusing. Let's see how long it takes for you to fall for me. I'll_ _make sure you take back your words just now, partner,"_ Athrun thought with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ok, how was it? Was it bad? I'm sorry if it was. Please leave me a review if you want so that I know what you all thought of this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed reading. The next chapter will be about Cagalli's first assignment in class. A very hard one to accomplish given that she is now the enemy of the top two. How will she cope with it? Athrun and Kira will continue their bet taking full use of the assignment Cagalli was given. Will they succeed in their plans? Read on to find out. And don't worry, this is a AxC and KxL fiction. 


	3. The Impossible Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Ok, here is chapter 2. Thanks for every one who reviewed. I love you all! haha. And I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And pardon the grammar and spellings. By the way, Merry Christmas soon to be everyone!

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Impossible Assignment**

Cagalli was up at the roof of Orb High. Well, it isn't exactly a roof. It's just like a place shown in some anime where students like to be at the highest floor of the school building. She was standing there, feeling the wind blow on her face. Somehow, she feels very calm and at peace whenever she is at a high place and could feel the wind blowing.

She stared up at the azure sky and wiped away her tears. What was wrong with her today? Why did she felt hurt when Meer and Flay said those things about her?

"Buckle up, Cagalli Yula. You are not a pushover. So you shouldn't feel upset over what the two sluts said. You should show them who you are and make them regret that they messed up with the wrong person," Cagalli said to herself with determination in her voice.

Suddenly, she heard a faint chuckle behind her. She turned behind and saw Lacus standing behind her with a smile on her face. "La….Lacus?"

"I thought you would be upset so I came over to take a look. But it seems that you look perfectly fine," Lacus said with a smile.

"Yeah, I won't be affected by what they said. I'll show them who the boss is," Cagalli said. Lacus chuckled again. This girl was indeed very special and the first of her kind.

"You know, you're the first person who dared to fight back at those two especially Meer. No girls have dared to talk back to her because of two reasons. One, she is highly popular in the school and if you get into her bad books, she will make your life a living hell. And reason number two is because of Athrun," Lacus said.

"You mean Zala? What has he got to do with her?" Cagalli asked.

"He is her 'official' boyfriend. Everyone in the school knows that. As much as you wouldn't want to get into Meer's bad book, you wouldn't even want to offend Athrun. Once, a guy offended him and the next day, he was hospitalized because he had a fractured leg," Lacus said.

"It seems that he is like the boss here in this school," Cagalli said.

"Well, yeah. He and Kira are like the bosses in this school so no one dares to get on their bad sides. Who wouldn't if their parents weren't one of the superintendents in this school?" Lacus said.

"That won't work on me. They need more than their power in this school to scare me. I won't be scared of them because of that," Cagalli said.

Lacus chuckled again. "That's why I said that you are indeed special. Well then, let's go back to class. They will probably think they won if you continue to stay up here any longer," Lacus said.

"Ok. Let's go," Cagalli said with a smile as she and Lacus headed downstairs and back to the classroom of hell.

* * *

Cagalli entered the classroom together with Lacus. Everyone diverted their attention to them. Whispers could be heard from several students. Ignoring the whispers, Cagalli sat back at her seat which is beside Athrun. Athrun greeted her with a smirk on his face.

"Welcome back, partner. I missed you while you're away. You should have brought me with you," Athrun said.

"I'm afraid I can't Zala. Because, I didn't know you like to go to a girl's bathroom," Cagalli lied with a fake smile on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if you were in there," Athrun said with a devilish grin. Cagalli's blood boiled to hear him said that.

"Why you, pervert!" Cagalli said as she glared at Athrun. Athrun smiled back at her with his killer smile.

"Isn't that why you like me?" Athrun said, teasingly.

"**WHO SAID I LIKE YOU, YOU PERVERTED JERK!**" Cagalli yelled out unable to control her temper any longer. Her face was flushed with anger.

"Calm down, miss. It's ok if you don't want to admit to the class that you like me. I understand your situation," Athrun said while looking at Meer. Cagalli looked over to her as well and saw Meer looking extremely jealous and her face was really red.

"And you look extremely cute when you're angry like this," Athrun whispered into Cagalli's ear as he leaned over near Cagalli. Cagalli blushed. This was the first time someone said she was cute. But, wait a minute, coming from Athrun Zala, that can't be good, right.

"See, you're blushing. And to think that you said you don't like me. You are such a terrible liar, Cagalli," Athrun said as he smirked and sat back in his seat, resting his head on his hands in a relaxed position.

"I do not like you, Zala. **I HATE YOU!** And, don't call me, Cagalli," Cagalli said angrily.

"Then, what do you prefer me to call you? Darling? Honey? Sweetie? Or maybe you want to be called sweetie-pie?" Athrun continued to tease Cagalli.

Cagalli's blood boiled to her maximum. "Call me Yula. **Y-U-L-A**," Cagalli said angrily.

"Suit yourself, partner," Athrun said with a smirk.

He enjoyed making her annoyed like that. He thought that she actually looked really cute when she is angry like that. Wait a minute, what was he thinking? The nerdy girl beside him couldn't possibly be cute. His taste can't be that bad. Athrun tried to shake the thoughts off his head.

At that time, Mu entered the class for the next lesson. Everyone kept quiet and returned back to their seats. Cagalli was really curious of what this subject is. She leaned her chair behind to ask Lacus.

"Lacus, who is this teacher and what does he teach?" Cagalli asked.

"He is Mr. Mu La Flaga. He teaches Human Relationships, Personality and Socializing," Lacus replied with a smile.

"Human Relationships, Personality and Socializing? Is that even a subject? What kind of subject is that?" Cagalli asked in puzzlement.

"Oh, we learn how to get along with others and the society. He claims that this subject is important to prepare the students in this rich school how to be future leaders when they graduate," Lacus explained.

"What? What has it got to do with people like me?" Cagalli asked.

"Don't look down on this subject, Cagalli. It is the most important subject in this school. And every assignment that he gives holds very high marks in our exam. If we fail the assignment, we might fail our exam and have to repeat the year," Lacus said.

At that time, Mu noticed that Cagalli was talking to Lacus. He had never seen Cagalli before so he presumed that she is the new girl whom Murrue was talking about.

"Cagalli Yula!" Mu shouted out. Cagalli was shocked to hear her name being called. She immediately stood up to response, causing her chair to fall down in accident. Laughter could be heard in the class. Athrun had a smirk on his face. This blonde girl never failed to amuse him with her actions. Cagalli's face was red with embarrassment.

"Told you to pay attention to class," Athrun whispered to her. Cagalli glared at him which seems to bear no effect on the blue-haired guy.

"Miss Cagalli, you should have paid attention in class. Don't you know you shouldn't talk while the teacher is teaching?" Mu asked.

"I'm sorry, sir," Cagalli said as she bowed her head to apologize. Mu smiled. She seemed really polite unlike Meer and her bunch of friends.

"It's ok. I understand that you are a new student, right?" Mu asked.

"Yes, sir," Cagalli replied.

"I have an assignment for you. I believe that it would help you to understand your classmates better and you would be able to fit in better," Mu said.

"What is the assignment, sir?" Cagalli asked.

"I want you to interview every student in this class regarding their hobbies, pastimes and interests," Mu said with a smile.

"**EVERY** student?" Cagalli asked, unable to believe what she just heard.

"Yes, **EVERY** student," Mu said with a smile. Cagalli gulped. How is she ever going to do this? Every student in this class thinks she is some kind of weirdo. Not to mention that she had just made quite 'powerful' enemies on the first day.

"Sir, may I help Miss Cagalli with this? She is still new and she might need some assistance," Lacus said with a smile.

"Of course, you can, Lacus. That's very kind of you," Mu said.

"But, sir, how does doing this assignment help me to understand my classmates better and to fit in better?" Cagalli said, trying to protest.

"Hm….you are quite right about that, Cagalli," Mu said while giving a thought about what Cagalli had just said.

Cagalli's hopes lit up. She prayed that Mr. Mu would just forget about this whole assignment thing.

"I have decided. Apart from the earlier assignment, you have to do a complete interview for four students regarding every aspect such as hobbies, families, ambitions and stuffs like that," Mu said with a smile.

Cagalli's jaw dropped. Her assignment had just turned even tougher. Athrun on the other hand was smiling, amused by the look on Cagalli's face.

"Cagalli, the four students would be Meer Campbell, Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato, and…."

"_Please don't say Athrun Zala. Please don't say Athrun Zala,"_ Cagalli thought as she prayed really hard.

"And Athrun Zala," Mu said with a smile. Cagalli felt that the world had come to an end. How was she ever going to complete the assignment? She turned to look at Athrun who had a smug look and winked at her.

"You are to make a report to the class in two days' time and you are going to do this yourself. Lacus is **NOT** allowed to help you to interview the four students I mention earlier," Mu said.

Cagalli felt like the world is crashing down. How is she going to do this without Lacus's help? She felt like escaping from class right at that time.

"Any problems, Cagalli?" Mu asked.

"_Problems? Of course I have. I have loads of them. First of all, __**WHY AM I SUPPOSED **__**TO DO THIS STUPID ASSIGNMENT ANYWAY?**__"_ Cagalli's inner mind said.

"No, of course not, sir," Cagalli said while giving a fake smile. She thought that it would be better not to say anything since her last protest made everything worse.

"Good. I expect a good report from you, Miss Yula. You may sit down," Mu said.

Cagalli slid back in her seat, feeling her legs had turned into jelly. Why is her first day such a terrible day? Why must God make her life so miserable like that?

* * *

Youichi was waiting at a roadside. He wanted to cross the road to get to the other side to wait for Cagalli. As he stood there waiting, he noticed that there was a brunette girl of the same age as him, standing beside him. The girl seemed as though she wanted to cross the road as well.

"Do you want to get to the other side?" Youichi asked.

"Yeah, I want to wait for my brother at the other side of the road," the girl answered with a smile.

"Then, let's cross together," Youichi said as he held out his hand to the little girl. The little girl smiled and held his hand. Then, the both of them crossed the road when it was safe to cross.

When they reached the other side, Youichi let go of the girl's hand. "Thank you," the girl said with a smile. "You're welcome," Youichi replied.

The little girl suddenly noticed that her bracelet that she was wearing was missing. She immediately panicked.

"Oh no, my bracelet is missing," the little girl said.

"Really? Did you leave it somewhere?" Youichi asked. The little girl tried searching for it. Then, she saw her bracelet at the road. It must have fallen while she was crossing the busy road.

"There it is. How am I going to get my bracelet back?" the girl said sadly while pointing to the road. Youichi looked over and saw the bracelet on the road.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back for you," Youichi said with a smile. He walked to the road and bent over to pick up the bracelet. Suddenly, there was a car in front of him which was about to hit him.

"Be careful!" the little girl shouted out loudly. Youichi looked up and saw the car very near to him. He knew that there was no time to run away and he was going to be hit.

Luckily at time, he felt someone carrying him and helped him escape from the danger. Then, the person put him down on the floor as they got to the safe side of the road.

"Are you ok? You should be more careful next time," Youichi's savior said with a smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me," Youichi said.

"Onii-chan! Are you ok?" the little girl earlier shouted as she ran over to Youichi and her brother.

"I'm alright and this little kid here seems fine too."

"Here you go. This is your bracelet," Youichi said as he handed the bracelet to the little girl. "Thank you. That was so dangerous just now. You should have been more careful," the little girl said.

Cagalli who had witnessed the entire incident rushed over to Youichi's side. "Youichi, are you alright?" Cagalli asked worriedly.

"Onee-chan, I'm fine," Youichi said with a smile.

"Thank you for saving…." Cagalli stopped when she realized who was standing in front of her. It was her greatest enemy of all time.

"You're welcome, Miss Yula. It's really surprising to see that you have such a charming little brother," Athrun said with a smile.

"You two know each other?" Youichi asked in puzzlement.

"We were just….."

"We were just partners in class. I'm Athrun Zala. Your sister's partner," Athrun said as he told Youichi.

"Oh, I see. I'm Youichi Hijiri. This is my onee-chan, Cagalli Yula," Youichi said with a smile.

"I'm Ayumi Zala," the little girl introduced herself.

"Oh, I see. I'm quite surprised that you actually have a sister who is a complete opposite of you. She is such an angel while you're like a devil," Cagalli said.

"Speak for yourself, Miss Yula. You and your brother seem to be total opposites as well. You're brother is such a charming little one while you...your clothes speak for themselves. Do you need me to say more?" Athrun said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cagalli snapped angrily. "Stop it, onee-san. He just saved my life. You should thank him," Youichi said.

"Yeah, you should thank me. You should treat me to a meal or something. We could go on a date," Athrun said as he smiled mischievously.

"Save it for your other girlfriends, Zala. Besides, it's Youichi's life you saved, not mine. So, he should be the one to settle the debt. We have to go now, Youichi. Aunt Shizu is going to worry about us," Cagalli said.

"Ok, onee-chan. Goodbye, onii-chan. Goodbye, Ayumi," Youichi said as he held Cagalli's hand.

"Bye, Youichi. Bye onee-chan," Ayumi said with a smile. Cagalli smiled and waved back. Then, she and Youichi headed home.

Athrun smiled as he watched the blonde girl walked away. He had been rejected for the first time by a girl for a date. Cagalli Yula is indeed very special.

"Let's go home, Ayumi," Athrun said to his little sister. Ayumi smiled and nodded her head. Then, the both of them headed home in the opposite direction.

"_Don't worry, Cagalli. I'll make sure you go out on a date with me. The game has just_ _begun,"_ Athrun thought in his heart.

Cagalli on the other hand has other thoughts in her mind. _"How am I going to finish this dumb assignment? God, please help me!"_

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't put in the part where Cagalli interviews the top 4. But, I will put it in the next chapter. Meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Till then. 


	4. Interviews Are So Not Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Firstly, thanks to everyone who reviewd on the last chapter. I'm glad that all of you liked the story. And here is the next one. And I hope you guys like it. Be warned though, it's very long.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Interviews Are So Not Fun**

Cagalli was heading to Orb high as usual. But today, she felt reluctant to go to school. After sending Youichi to the Orb Elementary, she felt like heading back home. This is because today, she would have to complete the toughest assignment yet.

As she slowly walked to school, she saw a huge crowd gathering at the main door. She knew what was happening; the top 4 were making their 'grand' entrance to the school, like always. Not wanting to let herself get noticed, she decided to creep in through the small door.

But lady luck wasn't on her side this morning. Just as she set foot in, she was instantly spotted by Athrun and Kira who seemed to be looking around for her. Athrun and Kira instantly raced towards her.

Cagalli who saw the two hunks running towards her sighed and tried to walk away from them. But, Athrun and Kira were much faster than her. They ran up to her and put their arms around Cagalli's shoulders.

**Cagalli's POV**

"Hi, Cagalli. You're early today," Athrun said with a grin on his face. I felt like punching him at the face. He seems to be trying to remind me over what had happened yesterday. But instead, I flashed a fake smile at him.

"Want me to walk to class with you?" Kira asked with a grin on his face as well. Gee, what is wrong with these two this morning? Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Hey, I was about to ask that," Athrun said, slightly angry.

"Well, too bad. Because I asked her **FIRST**," Kira snapped back at Athrun.

"Ok then, Cagalli, let's go out on a date," Athrun said, suddenly changing the topic.

"Wait a minute, that was supposed to be my question," Kira said, being slightly irritated as well.

"Too bad because I asked her **FIRST**," Athrun snapped back with a smirk.

"Fine, then let's date her on different days then," Kira said.

"That's fine with me," Athrun said and the two of them stopped to think.

"Hey, you two, don't make decisions without me. I didn't even agree to go on a date with the both of you!" I said angrily and waited for a response from them.

But, I don't even think my words actually entered their brains.

"I know! Let's go on Saturday night!" Athrun and Kira shouted out at the same time. Then, they glared at each other.

"Sunday night, then," they said at the same time...again and glared at each other...again.

I gave a big sigh. Why are those two so intent on dating me anyway? It must be some sort of stupid dating bet.

"What's the big deal, Kira? Why are you trying to interfere with my plans to go out with Cagalli," Athrun said angrily as he glared at Kira.

"That should be my line, Athrun. I had the idea of going out with her first. **YOU** are the one who stole it from **ME**," Kira snapped and glared back at Athrun.

"No, I had the idea first," Athrun said.

"No, I had."

"**NO**, I had."

"**NO, I HAD!**"

And that's how the two idiots began arguing and having a glaring competition at each other. And I thought best friends don't fight.

Just at that time, Lacus, my savior came to my rescue. She approached us with her usual sweet smile.

"Guys, give Cagalli a break. She's just arrived at school and you're giving her a hard time," Lacus said as she tried to break them apart.

"Yeah, Athy-poo. We need to get to class now," Meer said as she clung on to Athrun….ahem….excuse me, I mean Zala's hand. Then, she give me the 'he's mine glare'.

I rolled my eyes and tried to control my anger. Where did she appear from anyway?

"Kira, why don't you go to class first? I'm going to accompany Cagalli for a while," Lacus said.

"Well, since you say so Lacus, then, I'll go with Kira. Is that fine with you?" Flay asked in a faking polite manner.

Ok, that does it. Where did **SHE** appear from anyway? And if she really is asking for Lacus's permission, why is her arm already clung onto Kira's arm?

I looked over to Lacus's unreadable expression on her face. Sure, she is nodding her head with a smile but I can tell you that the smile is somewhat reluctant. She must really be angry or upset.

"I'll go to class first then," Athrun said as he walked away with Meer who was smiling at me with a smug look on her face as if she had just won the Miss World title and I was the Miss Loser.

"I'll get going too. Bye, Lacus. And goodbye, Miss Yula," Kira said as he walked away with Flay.

As Kira and Flay walked away from us, chatting happily and flirting with each other, I can sense that Lacus's smile slowly faded. I felt so sad for her. She doesn't deserve a guy like that.

"Lacus, Lacus, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm just thinking about some things, that's all," Lacus said as she tried to smile back again.

"Are you sure you're fine with Kira flirting and walking away with Flay? How can you even stand him?"

"Kira isn't that bad. He treats me well too. Besides, I know he's not serious with Flay," Lacus said. I can't really tell whether she is lying or not as her face certainly didn't give out anything.

"If you say so, then I guess I can't really say anything then. But, tell me if you feel sad. I'll lend you a shoulder or maybe an ear."

"Thanks, Cagalli. Ok, let's start to do the assignment," Lacus said with a smile.

"Assignment? What assignment?" I asked.

"Ara ara, don't tell me you've forgotten. I mean the assignment which Mr. Mu gave us," Lacus said with a chuckle.

Those words struck me like lightning. I have totally forgotten about my main reason for being miserable since yesterday. The Assignment. The Deadly Assignment.

"Yeah, right, the assignment. How can I forget?" I mumbled softly while Lacus was still flashing her sweet smile. I gave a huge sigh inside. This is going to be a long, long day.

**

* * *

Normal POV**

Cagalli and Lacus spent their free periods and free time working on the assignment. Since there are so many students in the class, I'll just skip some and move on to our more important characters.

_**Dearka and Miriallia a.k.a. The 'We're Great When Dearka Doesn't Start Flirting' Couple**_

Lacus and Cagalli went up to Mir and Dearka who seemed to be alone together at that time.

"Hi, Mir. Hello, Dearka," Lacus said with a smile.

"Hi, Lacus. And this must be the new girl, right?" Mir said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Cagalli," Cagalli said as she held out her hand for a handshake. But, the flirtatious Dearka took her hand and kissed it, causing the blonde to widened her eyes in shock.

"Hello, I'm Dearka Elsman, ranked number seven in the school," Dearka said.

Mir nudged him in the shoulder and gave him a death glare.

"Sorry, Cagalli. He's like that when he meets every new girl. I'm Miriallia Haw, ranked eleventh in the school," Mir said with a smile. She reckoned that Cagalli must have been a little shocked by Dearka's actions.

"Hey, that's not true. I only act like that to girls whom I think deserve it. And you, Cagalli are really quite popular in the school. You will go down in history for talking back at Meer and Flay," Dearka said.

"That's what I must agree. I seriously think you look really cool when you talk back to her like that. Those two looked as if they were struck by lightning or something," Mir said.

"It's nothing much, really. I just couldn't stand them. That's all. By the way, can I interview you two? I need it for my assignment," Cagalli said.

"Sure, that'll be no problem," Mir said. Cagalli and Lacus smiled and proceeded to interview Mir and Dearka. After the interview was over, they thanked Mir and Dearka. Then, they walked to find their next classmate.

_**Yzak Joule and Shiho Hahnenfuss a.k.a. The 'I Like You but There's No Way I'm Going To Tell You' Couple**_

As Cagalli and Lacus approached Shiho and Yzak, they can hear those two bickering and arguing about something. And they looked pretty much like enemies more than a couple.

"Hey, Lacus, are you sure those two are couples? They sure don't seem so to me," Cagalli whispered to Lacus.

Lacus gave a slight chuckle. "Don't worry. Those two are a couple. It's normal for them to argue like this," Lacus said.

"I thought I told you that the blue one was nicer," Shiho said.

"No, the red one is nicer. We should have chosen that colour," Yzak snapped.

"Red? That's an ugly colour. Yui wouldn't like red for his present," Shiho argued back.

"Hn, as if he'll like blue," Yzak said with a smirk.

"Hi, guys. How are you?" Lacus asked with a smile.

"Oh, it's you, Lacus. And you must be the new girl. Forgive Yzak and I. We were just arguing over some trivial matters which Yzak seems to have bad taste in."

"Me having a bad taste? Hn, pot calling the kettle black," Yzak said.

"What did you just say?" Shiho said angrily. "Stop fighting, you two. You have not introduced yourselves yet," Lacus said.

"Sorry for that. I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss, ranked ninth in the school," Shiho said with a smile.

"I'm Yzak Joule, ranked sixth in the school. You have made a pretty influential first impression yesterday, Cagalli," Yzak said.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to show those brats that they were not the boss of the world," Cagalli said.

"There is no need to apologize to us. We think that you were kind of brave to do so. You've gained my respect," Shiho said.

"Thanks. By the way, can I interview you two? It's for my assignment," Cagalli asked.

"Well, sure. Since we're free anyway," Yzak said.

Then, Cagalli interviewed them and after that, they thanked Shiho and Yzak. Then, they went away in another direction, trying to find another person to interview.

_**Shinn Asuka and Stellar Loussier a.k.a. The 'I Like Her But Does She Understand It?' Couple**_

"Are those two couples as well?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, yes and no. You see, I don't really think Stellar understands the situation between she and Shinn," Lacus said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say that she's a little too innocent," Lacus said as she and Cagalli approached the two.

"Hi, Stellar. Hello, Shinn," Lacus greeted.

"Hi, Lacus. And this must be the new girl. Stellar like you," Stellar said with a smile.

"You do?" Cagalli asked in curiosity.

"Yeah. Stellar like Cagalli. Stellar thinks Cagalli very brave. Stellar don't like Meer and Flay," Stellar said cutely.

"Oh, I see. I like Stellar too. I think you're a really good girl," Cagalli said with a smile as she began to warm up to the blonde.

"Really? Stellar must introduce Stellar to Cagalli. Stellar name is Stellar Loussier. Stellar in ranked number uh…… Shinn, Stellar is ranked number what?" Stellar asked.

"Stellar is ranked number twelfth," Shinn said to Stellar.

"Oh, right. Stellar is ranked number twelfth," Stellar said being all bubbly again.

"I'm Shinn Asuka, ranked number tenth in the school," Shinn said.

"I'm glad to meet you. Can I interview you for my assignment?" Cagalli asked.

"Interview? What is interview?" Stellar asked innocently.

"Interview is when I ask questions to you and Shinn and you two answer me," Cagalli explained.

"Oh, Stellar understand. Shinn, let's help Cagalli. Ok?" Stellar asked with her puppy eyes at Shinn. Shinn blushed slightly and nodded his head.

And that's how Cagalli managed to interview the two lovebirds.

Finally, at the end of the day, Cagalli managed to interview every student in the class thanks to Lacus's help. No one could say no to Lacus. Not even Flay and her comrades.

Well, that's the easy part. The tough part starts now.

* * *

The next day at school, Cagalli knew that she will have to face a most horrible day. She had to interview the top 4. Worst of all, she had to do it without Lacus's help. Well, she figured that the first person she should start with should be Lacus since interviewing Lacus should be easy.

_**Interviewing Lacus Clyne**_

_**Method: Talk nicely and politely**_

"Ok, Cagalli, you may start the questions now," Lacus said.

"I guess I should skip all those questions about your favorite food and stuffs. That's for friends who are close to you to find out. So, let's start with…..your hobbies."

"My hobbies include dancing and swimming. But, what I like the best is singing," Lacus said with a smile.

"No surprise in that. You have a very good voice," Cagalli complimented.

"Thanks for the compliment Cagalli. I believe you should have a great voice too," Lacus said.

Cagalli blushed a little. Well, she did like singing but she was sure her voice could not match up to Lacus's voice.

"I'm sure my voice isn't as great as yours. Let's get on to the next one. How many siblings do you have?"

"I'm the only child, I'm afraid. I don't have any siblings," Lacus replied.

"Oh, I see. Do you have any secret dreams or aspirations?" Cagalli asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted to be a very popular singer. But now, I guess I just want to manage my father's business well in the future so that he can retire early," Lacus said.

"You're such a filial daughter. What do you wish to accomplish now?"

"I just want to lead a happy life with my family and friends. That's all. I don't really want to accomplish anything," Lacus said.

"And finally, what is your ambition?"

"If I do not inherit the Clyne Corporations, I guess I would want to be a singer. Singing seems to be my passion and I really enjoy it," Lacus said.

"Well, I hope it becomes true one day. Thanks for letting me interview you," Cagalli said.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I can't help you to interview Kira, Athrun and Meer."

"Don't worry about that. It's not your fault. Just wish me luck."

"Good luck, Cagalli. Don't give up," Lacus said as she watched Cagalli walking away from her.

_**

* * *

Interviewing Meer Campbell**_

_**Method: Blackmailing Is the Sweetest Thing on Earth**_

"Hello, Miss Campbell, may I interview you?" Cagalli asked.

"Why should I let you interview me? I'm not going to waste my time answering your interview," Meer said arrogantly as she began to walk away.

"Well, ok then. I'm sure Miss Natarle would love to find out that Miss Campbell actually forced some freshmen to finish her homework for her," Cagalli said nonchalantly.

Meer stopped her tracks when she heard that. How did Cagalli knew about that? Cagalli smirked. She guessed that what Youichi said was true.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey, Youichi, how do you get someone to do something they don't want to?" Cagalli asked Youichi who was lying down on the bed.

"Why, are you facing some difficulties?" Youichi asked as he sat up.

"Well, I guess so. Any idea how to solve my problem?"

"That's easy. Try blackmailing. It's the sweetest yet most effective approach," Youichi answered nonchalantly.

"Blackmail? Isn't that a bad thing? How am I suppose to blackmail a person?"

"It might be a little bad, depending on the situation. But, it always works. You just need to find the person's darkest secrets and blackmail that person," Youichi said as he lied down on the bed again.

"_Blackmail…..Hm….I should give it a shot,"_ Cagalli thought in her mind.

_**End of Flashback**_

"How did you know about that? Who told you that?" Meer asked angrily.

"I have my sources of course. So are you going to cooperate with me or do you want your little secret going public?" Cagalli asked.

Meer kept quiet. "Fine, then. I'm sure everyone would like to know that Meer Campbell actually does such despicable things like this," Cagalli said as she turned and started to walk away.

"Fine. But make it fast. I'll only give you five minutes," Meer said. Cagalli smiled to hear that.

"Alright, first question, what are your hobbies?"

"Well, I like cheerleading and dancing. I believe I have the best dance moves in the whole school," Meer said.

"Ok. Then, how many siblings do you have?"

"I'm the only child. That's why my parents will give me anything I want. I'm their precious little girl."

"_No wonder she's a spoilt brat."_

"What's your secret dream or aspirations?"

"Oh, that's needless to ask. I want to be Athy-poo's wife a.k.a. Mrs. Zala. And I'm going to make sure of that. He and I totally make a great couple," Meer said as she suddenly looked love struck.

"_Ok, how could she ever have such a dream like that? And eew, they don't look good_ _together."_

"What do you wish to accomplish now?"

"Oh, obviously to become the most popular girl in the school and winning the prom queen title this year," Meer replied.

"_Oh sure, you'll be popular...as the snobbiest brat in school."_

"What is your ambition?"

"To be the most famous actress in the world and to succeed in showbiz," Meer replied.

"_You definitely will. You are already an actress in making with your fake tears and smiles."_

"That's all, Miss Campbell. Thank you. And your secret is safe with me."

"You better be or you'll suffer in this school," Meer said as she walked away.

_**

* * *

Interviewing Kira Yamato**_

_**Method: Win and You'll Be in Control. Lose and You're in Hell**_

Cagalli was approaching Kira who was in the soccer field. They were in the middle of soccer practice but it was half time. Cagalli then walked towards Kira who was taking a rest on the bench.

"Ahem, Mr. Yamato, may I interview you?"

"Well, of course you can. If you will go on a date with me," Kira said with his flirtatious smile that will make every girl swoon except for Cagalli.

"How many times must I tell you that **I WILL NOT GO ON A DATE WITH YOU**," Cagalli said, stressing on the last few words. Kira chuckled. He had already expected that from the fiery blonde.

"Well then, let's make a bet. If you can score one shot out of ten goals without me being able to save it, then I'll answer all the questions without any condition," Kira said.

"Then if I fail?"

"Then, I will still answer your questions but on a condition that you must go on a date with me," Kira said.

Cagalli stopped to think about it. Well, it sounds pretty good and Cagalli was quite good in soccer. But, Kira is the captain of the team. He must be very good as well.

"So, what's your decision?" Kira asked.

"I'll play. You're on, baby boy," Cagalli said confidently as Kira smirked.

As Kira and Cagalli played soccer at the field, Cagalli tried her best to score a goal. But Kira was able to save all the nine goals. Now with the final score left, Cagalli's heart was beating like a drum.

"_I've got to win this. Or I'll be in hell. God, please help me,"_ Cagalli thought. She took a deep breath and kicked the ball with all her might.

The ball hit the goal pole. Kira smirked. He thought that it was over and let his guard down. But, the ball bounced and went into the goal. Cagalli jumped and screamed in delight. Kira on the other hand was a little shocked but smiled when he saw Cagalli celebrating her joy like a little kid.

"Looks like you've won," Kira said.

"Well, then let's begin our interview," Cagalli said as she and Kira headed to a bench to sit down.

"First question, what are your hobbies?"

"Um….let's see. I guess I like to play soccer and basketball. I also like to play the guitar," Kira said.

"Really? I thought you like to date girls," Cagalli said as she raised her eyebrows.

Kira chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I just do that for fun. And I only date girls whom I think are worthy of my time," Kira said.

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Sadly to say this but I'm the only child. I kind of wish that I have a sister," Kira said.

"Oh, I see. What are your secret dreams or aspirations?"

"Secret dreams? I don't know. I guess I never thought about that. But, I sure wish my life would be free of troubles and I can lead life happily."

"You sure are having an easy life now, aren't you?"

"That's what people think. Living as an heir to a huge corporations is a tough life," Kira said as he gave a big sigh.

"What do you wish to accomplish now?"

"I want to be the greatest captain to the soccer team and the best soccer player."

"And finally, what is your ambition?"

"I always wanted to be a high profile soccer player since I was young. That's what encouraged me to join the soccer team. But, I guess this ambition won't come true," Kira said sadly.

"Why?" Cagalli asked curiously. Kira looks so sad unlike his usual cheeky self.

"Since I was born, my fate was already decided to be the heir to the Yamato Corporations. So when I grow up, I'll probably take over my father's company," Kira said.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you will be able to achieve your ambition. Just have faith in yourself and don't give up," Cagalli said, trying to console Kira.

"Hn, maybe. It all depends. Anyway, it was fun playing soccer with you just now," Kira said with a smile. Cagalli could sense that this smile was genuine, just like how a friend would smile to you.

"Well, we could play again next time," Cagalli said as she smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe we could go on a soccer date," Kira suggested.

"Don't even think about that. Just when I thought you were getting ok, you suddenly turned back to the devilish person. Thanks for the time. I have to go now," Cagalli said as she got up and left.

"_She's a nice girl. She would make a really good friend,"_ Kira thought as she watched Cagalli walked away.

_**

* * *

Interviewing Athrun Zala**_

_**Method: Talk To Him in A Professional Manner. If It Fails, Blackmail Him. If That Fails, Punch Him. If All The Methods Above Fails……Aargh!! I don't know!!!!**_

Cagalli was walking to approach the blue-haired guy. He is in his basketball uniform which revealed his well-toned body and the abs. Cagalli's heart was beating like a drum. He looked tremendously hot.

"_Take a deep breath Cagalli. He's just a normal guy which you hate. So, just build a_ _bridge and get over it. But he looks so damn hot. Aargh, what am I thinking??"_ Cagalli told herself.

"Hey, Cagalli. Are you here to see me for my basketball practice?" Athrun asked.

"No, I'm here to interview you, Mr. Zala," Cagalli said.

"Well, I don't have much time, I suppose. But if you would go out with me tonight, we can talk about it," Athrun said.

"Don't you have a date tonight? I heard you saying that to Meer," Cagalli said.

"I can always cancel it for you. So, do you want me to do so?" Athrun asked.

"No, thank you. I just want to ask you some questions," Cagalli said.

"Well then, sorry, no deal," Athrun said as he started to walk away.

"_Ok, that means method one had failed. There's no way to blackmail this guy. He doesn't even seem to have any secrets. Punching him will just result him in the hospital. Aargh! What am I to do?"_ Cagalli thought.

"Wait! I…..I…."

"Yes? You've changed your mind?" Athrun asked raising his eyebrow as he turned around.

"No, I just……I just…. Look, Zala, you have to let me interview you or tomorrow when I read the report to the class, I'll write stupid stuffs about you," Cagalli said angrily.

"Be my guest. I don't really care. I'll be waiting to see what you will write. Bye, sweetie," Athrun said as he smirked and walk away.

Cagalli was really very angry and almost exploded. _"Athrun Zala, I'll make you regret it._ _Revenge, here I come,"_ Cagalli thought in his head.

* * *

The next day at school, everyone was expecting Cagalli's report. They wanted to hear about that.

"Cagalli, have you finished your report? If you have, could you please come in front to tell the class?" Mu asked.

Cagalli stood up and walked to the front. She took a deep breath and walked to the front.

"The first person I interviewed is Lacus Clyne. Her hobbies are dancing and swimming. But above all, she likes singing the best. Being the only child in her family, she will be taking over her family's company but her secret dream is to be a popular singer. She wishes to life happily with her family and friends. And her ambition is to become a singer which I think she will be able to achieve it with her nice voice," Cagalli said.

Everyone turned to look at Lacus. Lacus was blushing but she was still smiling. Everyone knew that their class representative has a very good voice.

"The next person is Meer Campbell. Her hobbies are cheerleading and dancing. She is the only child in her family. She wishes to be married to Athrun Zala in the future and she said that she is going to make sure of it. She also wants to win the prom queen title this year and become a famous actress in future," Cagalli concluded.

Meer was smiling with pride as if Cagalli had just praised her or something. Cagalli rolled her eyes and continued her report.

"The third person would be Kira Yamato. His hobbies are playing soccer which drove him to join the soccer team. He is also the only heir in his family. He wishes to lead life happily and become the best soccer player and captain for the team. His ambition is to be a high-profiled soccer player if it can be fulfilled," Cagalli said.

Every girl turned to look at Kira who flashed his boyish grin. Dearka and Yzak who were sitting near him nudged him at his shoulders.

"And the final one is Athrun Zala," Cagalli stopped. There was silence in the class as everyone paid attention to Cagalli. Athrun himself was waiting to hear what Cagalli will say.

"His hobbies include dating girls and bringing them to romantic places while proclaiming his undying love for them. He is not the only heir as he has a sister who is a very sweet angel unlike himself. His wishes to take over his father's company and he might get married to Meer Campbell in the future. He wants to date all the girls in the school and be the famous playboy. His ambition is to manage his father's company as well as to date all the girls in the world," Cagalli concluded.

All the girls turned to look at Athrun. Cagalli smirked. She thought that the girls must be angry at Athrun for toying with their feelings and being a total playboy but what happened next was totally unexpected.

All the girls suddenly looked love struck and gathered around Athrun as if he's some sort of celebrity.

"Athrun-kun, you're so cool. Was all that true?" a girl squealed.

"Yes, that's so man of you to date all the girls. That shows that you have great appearance and you're really hot!!," another girl said.

"Athy-poo, is it true that you want to marry me in the future?" Meer asked as she clung onto Athrun's arm.

Athrun on the other smiled. "Of course, it's true. Miss Cagalli would never lie, right?" Athrun asked with an amused look on his face.

"Right…..of course," Cagalli said with a fake smile.

"Girls, get back to your seats. And thank you, Cagalli for the report. Class is dismissed now," Mu said as he went out of the class.

"Great report just now. Thanks, sweetie. You just made me the most popular guy in school," Athrun said as he kissed Cagalli on her cheek.

Gasps can be heard in the class.

"Let's go dear. We are going somewhere, right?" Athrun said as he stood up with his arms around an unknown girl's waist.

Cagalli's face was really very red. As Athrun and the girl were walking out of the class, Athrun suddenly stopped and turned behind.

"You know, sweetie. You look extremely cute when you blush like that. See you again, sweetie," Athrun said with a smirk as he walked out of the classroom.

Cagalli was trying to control her anger but she couldn't control it anymore.

"**I'M NOT YOUR SWEETIE, ATHRUN ZALA!!!"**

* * *

Well, how do you all like it? Was it good or bad? Please review to tell me. Sorry it is a bit too long because I guess it will pay if I can't update as fast like usual due to my school homework. And there is one more thing I want to ask you guys. I was thinking of making Kira and Lacus break up. So that Kira would finally amend his playboyish ways. So you think I should do it earlier in the chapters or later? Please tell me in your reviews. Arigato. I appreciate it.

The next chapter which I have planned will be about Kira and Athrun doing all sorts of things to make Cagalli go on a date with them. And I guess someone will be jealous when he finds himself a love rival. Read on to find out more! Till then.


	5. Jealousy Trouble and A Lot of Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Finally, I managed to finish this long chapter. Sorry for not updating for such a long time. Thank you for everyone who encouraged me to continue the story. I really really appreciated it. And I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

_**Many thanks to those who reviewed:**_

**_kirAlacuS4ever, CagalliRules, ACysDMkl, PinkPrincess511, Milisante, AsuCagafan, Shaileen, Emo-Beach, Hades.Thrones.Heiress, Silver Ivy, Mage666, pinkberry, Miss Akia Yuu, Cagalli Leong, Minatsuki, animegirl1o1, Nanotiko08, cagalliyulathha, xoxdork, cagallirockz, sakurahana88, tentenweaponmaster, i love hersheys_**

_Thank you all so much. Without you all, I don't even think I will write this chapter!_

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Jealousy Troubles and Lots of Troubles!**

It was all peace and quiet at the Hijiri family. Well to be exact, they were all having their dinner. But that peace was about to be broken in just a while. It started with the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," Cagalli said as she stood up from her seat and ran to the door.

When she opened the door, she saw a deliveryman standing at the door.

"I'm here to deliver this bouquet of flower," the man said.

"Um…sir, you must have gotten the wrong house. **NO ONE** ever sends flowers to my sister. Not now and not ever," Youichi said jokingly. Cagalli gave him a death glare and hit him jokingly on his head.

"No, I'm sure this is the right house. This is where Miss Cagalli lives, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Cagalli said.

"Well then, please accept these flowers and sign here," the man said and handed the Cagalli the form. Cagalli signed it and took the flowers in. Aunt Shizu who saw Cagalli holding a bouquet of flowers asked Cagalli about it.

"Wow, what a lovely bouquet of flowers. It must have cost a bomb. Who sent it?"

"I don't know," Cagalli said, while examining the bouquet for a card. Sure enough, there was a piece of card there. Cagalli opened the card, curious to know its content.

_Dear Cagalli,_

_These flowers are especially for you. I hope you like it (though I think you definitely will since it's picked by __**ME**__) and don't forget to give me a date. You know you want to._

_From: Athrun Zala (Call me. My number is behind the card!)_

Cagalli could barely believe her eyes when she started to read the message. She is holding a bouquet of flowers from Athrun. **ATHRUN ZALA**….Her number one enemy in the school.

"Wow, I knew Athrun nii-chan has a crush on you. He has such good taste in flowers too. And he is so romantic. So are you giving him a date?" Youichi asked.

"A date???? Purlease….I won't even give him ten minutes to have a proper chat with me," Cagalli said as she shoved the bouquet of flowers to Youichi.

"What are you going to with these flowers?" Youichi asked.

"Just dump it in the dustbin," Cagalli said as she walked to the dining table to eat her dinner.

"But dear, it's so beautiful. We shouldn't waste pretty things like this. Pity the young man who bought the flower. You're wasting his money," Aunt Shizu protested.

"So? I won't even hurt him. He has loads of it. I'm not going to keep these flowers. So I don't want to know what will happen to it," Cagalli replied while continuing to eat her dinner.

"Well then, it's no point wasting these flowers. I'm going to put them in a vase," Aunt Shizu said as she took the bouquet of flowers and put them into a vase. Cagalli was about to protest but decided to keep quiet just in case Aunt Shizu got mad.

Then, everyone sat down to have their dinner.

Ten minutes later……….

_**DING DONG…. **_

"I'll go get it," Cagalli volunteered as she got up from her seat. As she opened the door, she saw another delivery man standing at the door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Cagalli?"

"Yes, I am. Wait, if those are from Athrun Zala, then you can just return it back to him because I'm not going to sign it," Cagalli said.

"Oh, but this aren't from Mr. Zala. It's from someone else. Will you sign it?"

"Someone else? Ok, I will sign it," Cagalli said as she reluctantly accepted the flowers and signed on the bill. Then, she carried the flowers back into the dining room.

"Another bouquet? Wow, the world is going to come to an end," Youichi said jokingly as he ran towards Cagalli.

"Haha. Very funny, Youichi," Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Who is it from this time?" Uncle Hitomi asked.

"I don't know. Wait a minute. I'll read the card," Cagalli said as she took the card out and gave the flowers to Youichi.

_Dear Cagalli,_

_These flowers are specially picked by me for you. I'm sure you will like it because all girls like flowers…..right? Anyway, give me a date when you're free. I'm waiting for your good news…._

_From: Kira Yamato (Give me a call. The number is at the back.)_

"Youchi, throw that in the dustbin too," Cagalli said as she went to sat down at the dining table.

"Why dear? Who is it from?" Aunt Shizu asked.

"Someone who is as jerky as the first one," Cagalli said, slightly irritated.

"But you can't just throw these flowers away. I'll just put them in a vase as well," Aunt Shizu said as she put the flowers in a vase.

Then, everyone resumed eating. Cagalli on the other hand was getting really mad at Athrun and Kira. _"What do they think they are doing? They are so going to get it from_ _me tomorrow,"_ Cagalli thought angrily.

* * *

The next day at school, Cagalli was standing at her locker. She was then greeted by Miriallia, Stellar and Shiho.

"Hi, Cagalli," Mir said.

"Hi, girls. Where's Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh, she said that she was kind of busy. You know, with the class representative and stuffs like that," Shiho said.

"Oh, I see," Cagalli said while opening her locker. She saw two boxes of chocolates with two envelopes attached to it.

"Chocolate! Stellar's favourite food!!" Stellar exclaimed happily as she took the two boxes of chocolate.

"Stellar, you should give that back to Cagalli. It belongs to her," Mir said.

"It's ok. She can keep it. I don't want the chocolates anymore," Cagalli said. She knew who were the ones behind the whole 'chocolate' scene.

"But are you sure, Cagalli? You don't even know who gave them to you," Shiho said.

"Don't worry about it. I know perfectly well who they are," Cagalli said as Athrun and Kira's images appeared in her mind.

"Stellar think Stellar shouldn't take Cagalli's chocolate. Stellar say sorry to Cagalli," Stellar said sadly as she handed back the chocolates to Cagalli.

"It's ok, Stellar. I don't mind. You can keep one for yourself and give the other one to Shinn," Cagalli said.

"Give to Shinn? Why must Stellar give to Shinn?"

"Well, you like Shinn, right?" Cagalli asked.

Stellar stopped to think for a while. Then, she nodded her head.

"So, give it to Shinn. Shinn will be very happy," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Shinn will be happy…..Really?? Then, Stellar must give Shinn now. Thank you, Cagalli," Stellar said as she took the chocolates and happily skipped to class to find Shinn.

"Cagalli, are you sure it's right to do so?" Mir asked.

"Why not? Its nice to play a little matchmaking. Let's go to class," Cagalli said as they headed to class.

* * *

At class, Cagalli reluctantly sat down at her seat beside Athrun. She was greeted by Athrun's heart-throbbing smile.

"Good morning, Cagalli. Did you received my flowers last night?"

Cagalli was about to open her mouth to say something when she was interrupted by Kira.

"Hey, you gave her flowers too? You stole my idea **again**," Kira said.

"What? You gave her flowers too? Well, obviously **you** stole my idea cause I delivered the flowers first," Athrun said.

"Well, but I'm sure **my** flowers are more **beautiful**, right Cagalli?" Kira asked.

Cagalli was again going to open her mouth to talk when she was interrupted by Athrun.

"No, **my** flowers are more beautiful and has a **sweeter scent** than yours," Athrun said, slightly irritated.

"Well, then let Cagalli be the judge. Who's flower is more beautiful?" Kira asked.

"Would….you…two….just….**SHUT UP?? **For the last time, stop sending me flowers and wasting your time arguing like this," Cagalli said, being annoyed by the two hunks.

Kira and Athrun kept quiet for a while.

"_Well at least I managed to shut them up," _Cagalli thought

"I sent Cagalli some chocolates this morning," Kira bragged.

"**WHAT**? That was **MY** idea. How could you?" Athrun said angrily.

"_Or maybe not,"_ Cagalli thought as she gave a big sigh.

"Oh really? I don't see your name written on the idea," Kira said.

"I'm sure mine is more delicious," Athrun said, trying to keep his cool.

"No, obviously mine is more delicious," Kira said, trying to play cool too.

"NO! Mine is!"

"NO! MINE IS!"

"Cagalli, what do you think?' both of them asked at the same time.

"I don't know. You should ask Stellar. I gave it to her and I guess she'll probably give it to Shinn," Cagalli said nonchalantly. Kira and Athrun turned to look at Shinn and Stellar. They saw Stellar giving Shinn the chocolate and Shinn's face turning red.

**Shinn and Stellar**

"Shinn, Stellar wants to give you something," Stellar said excitedly to the raven-haired boy.

"Really? What is it?" Shinn asked with a smile.

"Here, Stellar want to give Shinn chocolate. Stellar give chocolate to Shinn because Stellar like Shinn," Stellar said innocently as she gave a box of chocolate to Shinn.

Shinn blushed at the statement when he heard Stellar saying that she likes him. Shinn accepted the chocolates and tried to hide his blush.

"So, Shinn like the chocolate?" Stellar asked.

"Yeah, I like it very much. Next time, I will buy one for Stellar, ok?" Shinn said.

"Yay! Thank you!" Stellar said happily and hugged Shinn causing the boy to blush even more. He really can't help but fall in love with the blonde girl's innocence.

Meanwhile, back to Cagalli, Athrun and Kira, they all felt happy to watch Shinn and Stellar being so close to each other. Athrun and Kira totally forgot that the chocolates were meant for Cagalli. And then, the class started with Miss Murrue teaching them their first lesson for the day.

* * *

Later that day, Cagalli had to stay back at school for cafeteria duty. Cagalli who was going to be late, ran all the way to the cafeteria. When she finally reached there, she gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank god I make it in time. If not, who knows what Miss Natarle would do to me," Cagalli whispered under her breath.

Unfortunately, her whisper was accidentally heard by someone.

"Glad that you aren't late, huh?" a boy asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I sure am. I'm Cagalli Yula by the way," Cagalli said.

"I know. We're in the same class. I'm Afhmed," the boy said.

"We are? That's so cool. I wish I could sit with you instead of that jerk," Cagalli said.

Afhmed chuckled. "You're the first girl who ever thought so. Many girls would die to sit beside Zala. Here's the apron. Put it on and start to work before Miss Natarle gets here," Afhmed said as he handed Cagalli an apron.

Cagalli put it on and thanked him before running off to do her chores. Afhmed was thinking that she is a very interesting girl.

Cagalli's first task was to take orders. And guess whose orders she had to take. It was obviously none other than the prince charming of the school, Mr. Athrun Zala. He was with Kira, Lacus and Meer. He was dressed in his basketball uniform.

Cagalli shrugged her shoulders and inhaled a deep breath.

"_Ok, here goes nothing,"_ Cagalli thought as she approached the Top 4.

"May I take your orders please?" Cagalli said nonchalantly.

"Hey, so you are on duty today," Athrun said.

"Yes. And may I take your order please?" Cagalli asked.

"I'll have a cheese burger," Lacus said with a smile. Cagalli wrote it down and smiled back at her.

"I'll have salad. I need to watch my calories to maintain my figure," Meer said.

"I'll have the same as Lacus. And give us a glass of apple juice. Lacus and I will share," Kira said while smiling at Lacus. Lacus nodded her head and smiled back.

Cagalli quickly wrote it down and turned to look at the blue-haired boy.

"And what would you like?"

"What I would like? I want a date with you of course," Athrun said.

"I'm sorry but that is not on the menu," Cagalli said, trying to control her temper.

"Well, then. Give me salad but without mayonnaise and pick out all the carrots and tomatoes," Athrun said.

"Why can't you pick it out yourself?" Cagalli asked.

"I just need to pay, right? So be sure to follow what I order. Oh, and give me some French fries and they must all be exactly eight centimeters long," Athrun said.

"What? Do you expect me to measure each and every single one of them?" Cagalli asked in frustration.

"Yes, of course. You wouldn't expect me to do it, right?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli was getting really pissed off by that time and she grumpily was about to walk off when Athrun called her.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to ask me if I want anything else?" Athrun asked with a smirk on his face.

Cagalli forced a smile and turned to look at Athrun.

"Is there anything you want, sir?" Cagalli asked.

"Nothing. You may go now," Athrun said as he took out his mobile phone and started to press some keys.

Cagalli was so pissed off and stomped her way to the kitchen at the cafeteria. Athrun stole a glance at her and saw her feeling pissed off. He smirked. He enjoyed seeing her getting mad like that.

"Athrun, you shouldn't make fun of Cagalli like that. That's so mean of you," Lacus said.

"Don't worry, Lacus. She wouldn't die. I think she's used to it," Athrun said.

"Yeah, there's no need to treat someone like her nicely," Meer said while clinging her arm to Athrun. She was actually quite jealous of Cagalli as Athrun had all his attention on Cagalli ever since she first arrived at the school.

"Still, that is so bad of you. You're making her job tougher," Lacus said.

"I don't know about this. But, I think I agree with Lacus," Kira said.

"You're just saying that to get on Lacus's good side. Besides, I'm sure she doesn't really mind," Athrun said.

"Well, at least someone else treats her well and she treats him well too," Lacus said.

"Who?" Athrun asked in curiosity.

"See for yourself," Lacus said while pointing to a direction.

Athrun turned behind and saw Cagalli talking happily with Afhmed. They seem to have a happy time together. They were happily playing with each other while preparing the orders.

Suddenly, Athrun felt like a feeling taking over him. He was really mad and somehow he didn't really felt happy. In fact, he felt like strangling the guy who is talking to Cagalli. He felt weird. This was the first time he had ever felt that way before.

By the time Cagalli came back with the orders, she placed all the orders neatly on the table.

"Here are you orders," Cagalli said.

"I'm not eating. I'll go first," Athrun said as he stood up to leave.

"Wait a minute, I took so much time and effort to prepare this and you're not eating them?" Cagalli said in disbelief. She was getting really mad.

"I need to go to my basketball practice," Athrun said coldly.

"If you're in a hurry, then you shouldn't have made such complicated orders," Cagalli said getting irritated.

"Well, get this straight, miss. I just need to pay for this. And you don't need to know whether I am going to finish this or not. So here is the money," Athrun said as he took out some money from his wallet and slammed it on the table.

"I really need to go now for my practice. Keep the change," Athrun said coldly and left.

Cagalli was really confused. She could feel that Athrun was angry. But she did not know what he was angry about. She was suppose to be the one who is angry.

Kira, Lacus and Meer were equally shocked by Athrun's behaviour. Meer stood up to go after him. Cagalli took the money and walked back to the kitchen.

"_Could Athrun really have felt jealous?"_ Lacus thought in her heart.

* * *

Athrun who was walking towards the basketball court was deep in thoughts.

"_What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling so mad? What is this feeling?"_ Athrun thought. He definitely didn't like seeing Cagalli being so close to the other guy when she treated him so cold.

As he was deep in thoughts, a voice woke him up.

"Athrun, wait!" Meer's voice echoed through the corridor.

Athrun stopped and turned behind. He saw Meer with her arms folded and she didn't really look too happy.

"We need to talk," Meer said.

* * *

Yup, Athrun is in trouble. Well, Maybe not. We'll see. So how's it? Is it bad? I have a feeling it is bad but I hope it's good. Review and tell me what you think. And tell me about any mistakes and I'll gladly change it. I can't really promise you about the next chapter but I'll try to update as soon as possible. So bear with me! Till then. 


	6. Being Kind Does Not Pay

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

Hi everyone! Here's one more chapter that I hope you will like. Thanks for everyone who reviewed an continued to read my story. Arigato. I will update as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy this!

****

_**Many thanks to those who reviewed:**_

**_i love hersheys, Milisante, cagallirockz, Shadowkitty12, xNatsuki, ChildishVampire, simple rain, Akinriah Tram, CagalliRules, Wild Child on the loose, AsuCaga01, Cagalli Leong, Tokyo Hotel Cutie, pinkberry, Relena-Cagalli, harajuku96, _**

**Arigato minna-san!!**

* * *

Flashback

_Athrun who was walking towards the basketball court was deep in thoughts. _

_"What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling so mad? What is this feeling?" Athrun thought. He definitely didn't like seeing Cagalli being so close to the other guy when she treated him so cold._

_As he was deep in thoughts, a voice woke him up._

_"Athrun, wait!" Meer's voice echoed through the corridor._

_Athrun stopped and turned behind. He saw Meer with her arms folded and she didn't really look too happy._

_"We need to talk," Meer said._

"What is it?" Athrun asked in a rather unpleasant voice. He was already feeling bad enough and he certainly didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Meer was obviously unhappy to hear Athrun talking to him in that tone. She frowned a little but she quickly regained her fake smile.

"Let me ask you a question, honey. Did you just feel jealous just now over Yula and that guy?" Meer asked.

Athrun was stunned for a moment. Were his actions that obvious? That made him deep in thoughts. Sure, he was feeling a little mad. But, that can't be jealous, can it?

Meer who noticed that Athrun was not answering him was getting impatient. "Answer me now. Did you really felt jealous over that ugly old hag?"

Athrun kept silent. He couldn't say it to her. Meer would make a big deal of it in school.

"No. Of course not. I will only feel jealous for you, my dear," Athrun said as he forced a smile on his face.

Meer smiled. That's exactly what she wanted to hear. "Great. I knew that's what you would do. There's no way you would feel jealous over that ugly girl," Meer said as she flung herself towards Athrun and hugged him.

Athrun tried to smile. "Well, that's of course. I need to go now for my basketball practice. See you tomorrow, ok?" Athrun said.

"Sure," Meer said and as she watched Athrun who was walking away.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Meer said.

Athrun stopped in his tracks but he did not turn behind.

"Let me warn you, Athrun. Do not fall in love with that girl. She'll bring nothing but troubles to you. And, if words spread out that the top 1 in our school fell in love with an ugly and no social status girl, what do you think will happen to your reputation and your social standing here in school?" Meer said with a smirk on her face.

Athrun started thinking. He knew what Meer said was true. And he kept silent.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. That girl and you are like the earth and the ground. So, stay away from her. Only I can match you," Meer said.

Athrun took a deep breath and clutched his fist. Then he turned behind.

"Of course I knew that. I'm not stupid. Goodbye and take care," Athrun said with a smile as he walked towards the basketball court.

Meer smiled in satisfaction. _"That should do the trick. Don't even think of being with_ _Athrun, Cagalli Yula. You will never get him,"_ Meer thought in her evil heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cagalli was walking back from school. She was going to pick Youichi up from his elementary school. She was also deep in thoughts because of a certain blue-haired guy.

"_Damn, what's wrong with that guy? He's such a jerk. How could he ask me to prepare so much food for him and he didn't even bother to touch the food,"_ Cagalli thought angrily in her mind.

"_Maybe he's angry. But what is he angry at? It's me who should be angry, not him,"_ Cagalli continued thinking.

Cagalli thoughts were broken by a scream from a little girl. She looked up and saw Ayumi being dragged by a few men. Youichi was trying to stop them but to no avail.

"Let me go, you jerk. I don't know you. Let me go! Help!" Ayumi shouted loudly, trying to break away from the men's grip.

"Why would we do so? If you kidnap you, Ayumi Zala, we can ask for a lot of money. Take her away," one of the men said.

"Don't take her away. I won't let you do so," Youichi shouted and tried to help Ayumi.

"Get away, kid. We only want the girl," the man said and pushed Youichi to the ground.

"Youichi!" Ayumi shouted, concerned over him.

"Tsk, young love. Bring her away," the man said and they started dragging Ayumi away.

"Stop right there," Cagalli said.

"Wow, another little girl trying to join us. Too bad you're not pretty enough. You would have made a pretty good…."

"Shut up. Let the girl go," Cagalli said, cutting the man's word. For once, Cagalli thanked herself for not being pretty.

"Why should we? Just bring the boy away before you get hurt," the man said.

"You'll be sorry for this," Cagalli said.

She took a deep breath and began taking the men down one by one. She was very good in martial arts. Using her skills, she began to defeat all the men except one remaining last one who has Ayumi in his grip.

Cagalli kicked him in his face and he winced in pain, releasing Ayumi. Ayumi ran towards Cagalli and hid behind her. The men who were afraid of Cagalli immediately escaped.

"Are you ok, Ayumi?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. You're so cool, onee-chan. That's the coolest moves I've ever seen," Ayumi said.

"My sister is really good at martial arts. That's why those men don't stand a chance against her," Youichi said.

Ayumi smiled. "Oh, are you ok, Youichi? Did you get hurt?" Ayumi asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Youichi said.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's one tough boy," Cagalli said as she patted Youichi's head.

"Thank you for rescuing me, onee-chan. If you weren't here, I would have gotten kidnapped. And thanks for trying to save me too, Youichi. You're so brave," Ayumi said with her sweet smile.

Youichi blushed a thousand shades of red. "Be..bet..betsuni," Youichi stammered.

Cagalli chuckled. Youichi and Ayumi seem to look like the cutest couple on earth.

"Ayumi, why aren't you home yet? It's quite late," Cagalli asked.

"Nii-chan is supposed to bring me home. He asked me to wait for him," Ayumi said.

"Zala? But, I thought be had his basketball practice," Cagalli said, remembering what Athrun told her at the cafeteria.

"Really? No wonder he's late. I'm so not letting him off. It's ok, nee-chan. You can go back first. I'll wait her myself," Ayumi said.

"No way. You might be kidnapped again like just now. I know! Why don't you come with me? I'm bringing Youichi for a little ice-cream treat. You can come with us and I'll send you back after that," Cagalli said.

"Really? Thanks a lot," Ayumi said happily.

"Let's go then," Cagalli said as she held Ayumi's hand and walked to the ice-cream stall.

**

* * *

**

After the delicious ice-cream treat

Cagalli brought Ayumi back home to the Zala mansion. They were all really happy especially Youichi and Ayumi. However, when they reached the mansion. There was obviously someone who was standing there waiting for Ayumi's arrival.

"Nii-chan!" Ayumi shouted as she ran and hugged her brother.

"Where have you been?" Athrun asked.

"Nee-chan brought me for an ice-cream treat," Ayumi said happily.

"Someone should have told me that earlier. Doesn't that person know it's rude to make people worry like that?" Athrun said.

"Well, how am I supposed to tell you? Ayumi tried to phone you but your hand phone was switched off," Cagalli said, slightly angry.

"You could phone the Zala mansion. There will be someone to answer it," Athrun said, slightly pissed off too.

"How am I supposed to know the number? What do you think I am? A phone directory?"

"You could have asked Ayumi if you have the brains to do so. Do you know I sent all the guards of the Zala mansion to go search for Ayumi all over the city?" Athrun said angrily.

"Arent't you overreacting? Who would want to catch her?" After Cagalli said that, she felt dumb for saying that sentence. But, she was way too pissed off to care.

"Are you kidding me? She's the heiress to the Zala corporations and you're saying no one want her? She's wanted by **every** thug and bad people all over the **world**," Athrun said.

"If you're concerned over her, then you should fetch her home on time! What kind of brother are you to leave you sister alone just because of a basketball practice? Do you know she almost got kidnapped if not for me? You should at least thank me!"

"No one asked you to save her! I could have saved her as well if she got kidnapped," Athrun said angrily.

"That's because I'm worried for her. I'm not an unfeeling person like **you**!" Cagalli said angrily as well.

"Well, next time, if you don't have the common sense to call to inform that my sister is with you, then you might as well not butt in our affairs."

"Fine! Next time, I won't ever butt in anything that has to do with you! Is that enough? I'm leaving this place. Let's go, Youichi," Cagalli said.

"We're going in too," Athrun said as he grabbed Ayumi's hand and walked in the opposite direction as Cagalli.

Youichi and Ayumi turned to see each other and smiled as if to tell each other goodbye.

* * *

Cagalli returned home with a pissed off look on her face.

"Tadaima," Cagalli mumbled.

"Okaerinasai. How's the day?" Shizu asked.

"Fine. I'm going up to my room. Don't disturb me, ok," Cagalli said as she stomped up the stairs.

A loud bang was heard as she slammed the door really hard.

"What's wrong with her?"

Youichi shrugged his shoulders.

"Boy troubles," Youichi said.

"But, she never had troubles like this before," Shizu said.

"This boy way too much for her to handle," Youichi said as he walked up to his room as well, leaving Shizu with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time at the Zala residence, Athrun had returned home with a pissed look on his face too.

"Tadaima," Athrun mumbled.

"Okaerinasai. How's the day?" Lenore asked.

"Fine. I'm going up to my room. Don't disturb me, ok," Athrun said as he stomped up the stairs.

A loud bang was heard as he slammed the door really hard.

"What's wrong with him?"

Ayumi shrugged her shoulders.

"Girl troubles," Ayumi said.

"But, he never had troubles like this before," Lenore said.

"Let's say this girl is a little...special," Ayumi said as she walked up to her room as well, leaving Lenore with a confused look on her face.

* * *

At both of their rooms, they were both pissed off at each other, thinking about what the others had said. They got so angry that they took their pillow and threw it really hard at the wall of their room to release their anger.

"Stupid, unfeeling jerk!" Cagalli yelled loudly.

"Ugly, brainless girl!" Athrun yelled loudly as well.

Youichi and Ayumi who were eavesdropping took a deep breath. A smirk formed on their faces as a plan slowly formed in their minds.

* * *

The next day at school, Cagalli had already made a decision. She wanted to tell Kira to stop trying to woo her. She just can't bear to see Lacus looking sad because of Kira.

She walked around the school hall, trying to look for Kira. At last, she saw Kira, but he was with a red-haired girl.

"Kira, let's go to the class together," Flay said while smooching up to Kira.

Kira smiled his boyish grin and was about to reply back. Cagalli who was disgusted by the scene pretended to cough loudly. Her cough caught their attention.

"Hey, it's you Yula. Good morning. Do you have something you want to talk to me about? Or you have finally decided to go on a date with me?" Kira said cheekily.

"In your dreams, Yamato. I need to talk to you……**in private**," Cagalli said while glaring at Flay.

"Oh, sure. Flay, I'll see you in class," Kira said.

"Ok. See you. Love you, Kira," Flay said as she pecked Kira on his cheek. Then, she gave Cagalli a sickening sweet smile as if to tell her to get away from Kira. Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I just want to tell you to stop making me to go on a date with you," Cagalli said.

"Why? You have no right to stop me," Kira said.

"Look, I know this is a dumb game you and Zala like to play. But, please stop this. I will **never ever** go on a date with you or Zala. So, give it up," Cagalli said.

"You are the first of your kind, Cagalli Yula. I've never seen a girl reject the top 2 in the school," Kira said.

"Well, maybe I am. So, please stop it. I don't want Lacus to get hurt anymore. She looks so gloomy when you are flirting with another girl," Cagalli said.

"Lacus? No way. She understands me. She won't mind."

"Perhaps so but she must have felt hurt or jealous somehow. She's a human like you and I as well. How would you feel if Lacus flirted with another boy?"

"………"

"Treasure her. She is a really nice girl. You should treasure her before you lose her. Think about what I say. And if you make Lacus cry, I'll make sure you pay for it," Cagalli said as she walked away, leaving Kira thinking about what the blonde said.

* * *

When Cagalli entered the class, she saw Meer and Athrun flirting together…..**AGAIN**. Meer was sitting at her place. Cagalli calmly walked to her seat.

"Excuse me, but I believe that's my seat," Cagalli said coolly.

"Did I just hear someone talking? Oh, it's just you. I'm sorry, I can't really hear or see girls who are so much **lower class** than me," Meer said with a smirk.

Some of the students laughed and snickered. Even Athrun snickered and smirked.

"Um, did I just hear a dog bark? Oh, I guess my hearing have some problem. Well, I'm can't really hear **dog barks**. **Female** one especially," Cagalli said with a smirk as well.

Lacus, Mir, Stellar and Shiho smiled. They knew Cagalli had a way with words. Athrun was impressed as well, but he chose to keep cool.

"Watch your words, Yula. I can make your life miserable with just one snap of my finger," Meer said, glaring at Cagalli.

"I am watching my words. Besides, I'm not the one unable to understand simple English. Oh, pardon me. Dogs don't understand English, right?" Cagalli said nonchalantly.

"Just you watch out, Yula. I'll make you pay," Meer said as she stood up and walked to her place. She never felt so humiliated in her life before.

Cagalli smiled in satisfaction and slink into her seat. She didn't bother to talk to Athrun and Athrun did not talk to her as well. This went on for the whole day. The both of them acted as if there was no one beside them. Lacus and Kira find it to be very weird but the both of them kept mum.

**

* * *

**

At the end of the day

"Athrun, I'm quitting the stupid bet. That girl is impossible," Kira said.

"Really? I don't feel like going on as well. She is really one of her kind," Athrun said.

"Did you guys fight or something? You have been giving each other the cold shoulder," Kira said.

"Kira, when did we **NOT** fight?" Athrun asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

Kira chuckled in amusement. "That's true. That girl is too special," Kira said.

Just then, he spotted Lacus walking nearby. Kira wanted to talk to her as he remembered what Cagalli said.

"Athrun, I need to go now. I have some urgent business," Kira said.

"Urgent business?" Athrun asked with a smirk.

"Yup, urgent business. Ja ne," Kira said as he walked away from Athrun. Athrun shook his head and smiled as he walked to the opposite direction.

* * *

"Lacus!" Kira said as he patted Lacus's shoulder.

Lacus was a little shocked but she smiled when she saw it was Kira.

"Hi, Kira. I was about to talk to you about something," Lacus said.

"Really? What is it?"

"I……I….."

"Kira!" Flay said as she suddenly butt into the conversation.

"Um, Flay, hi," Kira said with uncertainty. He wanted to talk to Lacus **ALONE**.

"Kira, I was thinking, would you like to attend the Blackroll concert tomorrow night with me? They are performing and I have to two front seat tickets with me," Flay said.

Kira could tell that Lacus's face dropped. He knew that Blackroll was her favourite band.

"Sorry, I have a date tomorrow night. So, I can't go with you," Kira said.

Lacus was shocked to hear that. She thought that he will agree to it.

"Really? Where are you going? With whom?" Flay asked.

"I'm going to the concert with her," Kira said as he held Lacus's hand tightly and brought it up. Lacus on the other hand was slightly stunned.

"You're going with m….me…?" Lacus asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, of course. What are you shocked for? Is there someone else named Lacus Clyne?" Kira asked with a smile.

Lacus smiled. She felt happy.

"Oh ok. Have fun Good bye," Flay said as she walked away.

Kira watched her walked away. After she went out of sight, he turned to Lacus.

"So, what time shall I pick you up tomorrow?" Kira asked.

"What time? You mean you really want to go to the concert with me?"

"Of course! Well, unless you don't have the tickets….."

"I don't have the tickets. I think they are all sold out," Lacus said.

"Well, no worries! We can secretly go in. We can climb the walls and find a way to get in," Kira said.

"Climb….Climb walls??"

"Yeah. We'll get pass the guards. So don't wear mini skirt tomorrow. You'll face difficulties while climbing and I won't catch you if you fall down," Kira said jokingly.

Lacus stiffened. Is Kira for real or is he joking? Kira chuckled when he saw Lacus's expression.

"Don't worry, I won't let you climb up. I'll find a way to get the ticket somehow. Besides, I will always catch you even if you fall, " Kira said as he held Lacus's hand tightly.

"You mean you were joking?"

"Of course I am. You should see the expression on your face. It was so funny," Kira said as he continued to laugh.

"Kira, you're so mean," Lacus said as she hit Kira playfully.

Kira smiled and caught her hand. "That's what you like about me, right?" Kira asked.

Lacus blushed. "I'm sorry if I hurt you all this while. Forgive me, ok?" Kira asked as he pulled Lacus for an embrace.

Lacus smiled and nodded her head. She felt so happy and at bliss now. How she wished that the time would stop at that moment.

**Youichi and Ayumi's Elementary School**

"Are you sure this will work, Ayumi? I'm not so sure about this," Youichi said.

"Trust me, Youichi. It will. This mission needs 1 percent of our effort and 99 percent of our cuteness. It will work," Ayumi said.

"But…but…"

"Youichi, you want our nii-chan and nee-chan to be together, right?"

Youichi nodded his head.

"Then, trust me. This will work," Ayumi said.

"Fine. Let's do it," Youichi said.

"Great! Let Mission Get Together begin!" Ayumi said.

* * *

What plan does the little kids have in mind? That's for me to think and for you to find out. Well, how is this chapter? Was it bad or good?? Tell me all about it in your reviews. I will accept anything! So, be sure to tell me your opinion. The next chapter will be about the little imps' mission. I hope you enjoy reading and thanks for reading to here. Till then. XOXO

* * *


	7. The I'M POSSIBLE Mission

Yeah, i'm finally back with anew chapter. Sorry for the long wait and i hope you all enjoy this one. Although ii think it's a little short. But i really hope you like it. Thanks to those who review and added my story to your favourites and alerts. I REALLY appreciate it.

**_Thanks to those who reviewed:_**

**_Milisante, Tokio Hotel Cutie, i love hersheys, cagallirockz, PinkPrincess511 (gomen, i didn't mean to leave you out, sorry!), sweetsimplcity, tentenweaponsmaster, Hades.Throne.Heiress, animelover, CagalliRules, Cagalli Leong, AsuCaga01, pinkberry, simple rain, kikiro, Dragon Reverb, Shadowkitty12, Eterna1, animegirl115, shiho-jule, Cagallifanshe's#1, Flower, ashmika, Shirafune, animegirl1o1, imuzuok, riza106_**

**_I love you guys!!_**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

**Chapter 6: The I'M POSSIBLE Mission**

"For the LAST and FREAKING ONE HUNDREDTH TIME, NO MEANS NO!" Cagalli yelled out loudly which broke the peace and quiet in the Hijiri residence.

"But….but….onee-chan, I REALLY REALLY need to give these files to Ayumi. She needs them," Youichi lied.

"I don't wish to step one foot into the place where Zala lives. I don't even want to live in the same town or breathe the same air as him!" Cagalli said angrily, recalling the incident where she fought with Athrun.

"Please onee-chan, I'm scared to go there alone. I don't want to get kidnapped," Youichi pleaded.

"Sorry but my mind is made up," Cagalli said firmly.

Youichi sighed. He knew it will happen. He decided to use his trump card which he had perfected all these years.

"Please, onee-chan. I beg you. I REALLY REALLY REALLY need to give these to Ayumi and I don't want her to get mad at me. She's a very nice girl and I don't want to lose her, you know as a close friend," Youichi said with tears welling up in his eyes. Then he gave Cagalli his infamous puppy dog eyes.

Cagalli gave a big sigh. She was such a sucker for puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But only for a few minutes. Once you give these files to Ayumi, we're leaving, got it?" Cagalli asked.

"Yay! I got it. Thanks onee-chan. You're the best," Youichi squealed as he hugged Cagalli. Cagalli shook her head and hugged him back.

Unknown to her, Youichi was smirking. _"I knew this would work. Step one,_ _accomplished,"_ Youichi thought to himself.

* * *

Ayumi received a text message from Youichi telling her that step one is completed. Talk about young kids nowadays. They even know how to operate a mobile phone. Ayumi smiled when she read the message.

"_Time for step two,"_ she thought to herself.

"Ayumi, what did you call me for?" Athrun asked, waking Ayumi up from her thoughts.

Aymi quickly hid her mobile phone behind her back and smiled cutely at her brother.

"Oh, I just want to ask you to go to the amusement park with me," Ayumi said.

"The amusement park? But I thought you went there a **THOUSAND** times already," Athrun said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but this time I have a feeling it will be fun. And it will be the best trip ever. Besides, I even got the VIP passes," Ayumi said as she showed Athrun the passes in her hand.

"I don't know about this. Meer messaged me earlier. She wanted to go out with me to catch a movie," Athrun said.

Ayumi tried to stop herself from twitching when she heard Meer's name. She isn't going to let some slut ruin her fine plans. Time to use her trump card.

"Awww, please onii-chan. I rarely spend time with you. You're always with your **MILLIONS** of girlfriends that I think I don't really matter to you anymore," Ayumi said sadly, while tugging Athrun's sleeve.

Athrun's emerald orbs stared into Ayumi's emerald ones. Athrun gave a big sigh and decided to give in to his sister.

"Ok, fine. I'll accompany you for a day," Athrun said with a smile, a genuine smile which he only shows to the ones he cares for.

"Thanks, onii-chan. I love you!" Ayumi squealed in delight.

"Just wait a minute. I'll text Meer to tell her I'm busy," Athrun said as he took out his mobile phone and begin to type with his super speed typing.

Ayumi smiled to herself. That always works. She has such a talent in acting that she could get an Oscar for it.

When Athrun was done, he turned around and smiled at his sister. "Ok, let's go," Athrun said.

"Wait! I want you to go and bathe first. I don't want to go out with a brother who stinks," Ayumi said.

"I stink? Do I?" Athrun said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Just go and bathe. Oh, and do it in **YOUR** bathroom in your room," Ayumi said.

"Why? Can't I do it at the normal bathroom where we usually bathe?" Athrun asked.

"No!! Um….the shower there is…..um….spoiled. Yeah. Marie-san asked me to tell you that," Ayumi said with a smile.

Athrun eyed his sister curiously. "You better not try anything funny Ayumi Zala," Athrun warned.

"No, I wouldn't do that. You're my onii-chan, remember? I wouldn't do anything bad to you," Ayumi said with an innocent smile.

"Good. Glad you remember that. I'll just have a quick shower," Athrun said.

"I'll put the passes in the letterbox in front of the main door. I'll wait for you outside," Ayumi said.

"Ok. Got it," Athrun said as he turned and walked to his room.

Ayumi gave a big sigh. She was so relieved to be able to trick her brother. "Sorry, nii-chan. It's because you're my brother, that's why I'm doing this," Ayumi whispered. And so, step two is accomplished.

* * *

Cagalli and Youichi finally find themselves standing in front of the HUGE GIGANTIC mansion once again.

"Sir, we would like to see Ayumi Zala please," Youichi said politely.

"You must be the guests Ayumi-sama is expecting. Please go in. Ayumi-sama is waiting," one of the guards said as the gate opened.

A guard led the way as Cagalli and Youichi walked into the mansion. The mansion was really really big and Cagalli had never seen such a huge house in her entire life.

After three minutes of walking, they finally reached the door of the mansion. The guard politely opened the door and gestured for Cagalli and Youichi to go in.

Cagalli and Youichi thanked the guard and walked in. She looked around and was really surprised by the furnishings. She was indeed speechless. No wonder Zala is such an arrogant guy. Who wouldn't be if their house is like a modernized palace?

Ayumi then appeared to play hostess. "Hi, Cagalli nee-chan. Hi, Youichi. Sorry for bothering you to bring over the files for me," Ayumi said.

"Nevermind. It's ok," Cagalli said with a smile.

"Um, I'm really sorry but I think I really need to go to the toilet. Can you please show me the way, Ayumi?" Youichi asked.

"Sure. Cagalli nee-chan. Can you please bring these files to my room? Just walk up the stairs. Turn left. It's the second room on your left," Ayumi said.

"But, I….I…-"

"Thanks, onee-chan," Ayumi said as she quickly ran off with Youichi before Cagalli could reply.

"_Sigh. Guess there's no choice after all. I'll just leave these files at her room and return_ _home before I meet Zala,"_ Cagalli thought to herself.

Ayumi and Youichi peeped from a corner. They watched Cagalli climbed up the stairs unsuspectingly and turned to the left. Youichi and Ayumi giggled as they high-fived each other.

"_Step three, accomplished,"_ the both whispered at the same time with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Cagalli walked into a room which she presumed was Ayumi's room, based on her directions. Once she stepped in, she looked around. That's weird. It doesn't feel like a little's girl's room. She expected Ayumi's room to be in pink or white, just like a girl's colour. And the vibes are wrong. She shrugged her shoulders and placed the files on the study table nearby.

"What do you think you're doing here, Miss Cagalli?"

Cagalli was stunned to hear that voice. She swore it sounded like _him._ She turned around to confirm her fear. She was shocked to see Athrun Zala standing in front of her. She was speechless and felt her cheeks turning pink at the sight in front of her.

Yes, the sight of Athrun Zala in nothing but his boxers.

Cagalli didn't know why he was there. But he looks so hot. He was drying his hair with his towel and his hair which was dripping wet made him look hotter as usual. And he had such fine abs.

Cagalli mentally hit herself. What's wrong with her? This is Athrun Zala she's thinking about. **ATHRUN ZALA**, her worst enemy! Who would say their enemy looks hot?!

Athrun saw that Cagalli was speechless and this was the first time she didn't retort back at him with her comebacks. He could see her blushing and decided to tease her. He stepped forward and Cagalli stepped backwards with every step he made.

"What's wrong? Shocked to see me here looking so hot? Or is this the time you finally realized that I am actually a hot guy?" Athrun asked as he moved closer to her.

"N….No. You're not….hot. If you're hot, then I would be the world's prettiest maiden," Cagalli said, stammering and trying not to stare at his well built body.

Athrun smirked. He was truly amused by her. "Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Athrun asked as he moved another step closer to her.

Cagalli moved backwards until she hit the wall. She was practically trapped in a corner. "_Shit_," she mentally cursed herself. She is in such a bad position.

"Like the sight you're seeing?" Athrun asked as he leaned closer to Cagalli.

"No! Who the hell would like the sight of a guy practically half naked in his **SISTER**'s room!" Cagalli said.

Athrun chuckled. "Sister? This is **MY** room, cutie pie. That's the worst excuse I've heard of a girl who wants to peep at me half naked," Athrun said.

Cagalli is so going to kill Youichi for this. As Athrun leaned closer to her, she could smell the scent of his cologne. Their faces were only inches apart. Cagalli could feel blood rushing to her face. Damn the stupid hormones in her body.

As Athrun leaned towards her as if he wanted to kiss her, Cagalli caught the sight of Ayumi and Youichi outside of the room. They winked at her and closed the door. Actually they locked the door.

"NO!" Cagalli shouted and a loud 'SLAM' was heard as the door was closed.

Athrun turned back and realized that they have been trapped, in **HIS** room.

"What just happened?" Athrun asked.

"In case you're too dumb to realize, we have been locked in by your precious sister and my idiotic brother," Cagalli grumbled.

Athrun walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. Athrun banged the door.

"Ayumi Zala! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Athrun asked.

"Um……trying to get you and onee-san back together?" Ayumi suggested innocently.

"Don't use that innocent voice with me, Ayumi Zala. Open up the door," Athrun said, slightly pissed off.

"Aww, I wish I could. But I can't. I threw the keys somewhere and I forgot where it is. I'll have to find it," Ayumi said cutely.

"Do you think I will fall for that?" Athrun said angrily.

"Nope. But since you know it, then don't bother to ask," Ayumi answered with a chuckle.

"Youichi, open up the damn door. We need to get back home. Aunt Shizu and Uncle Hitomi is waiting for us at home," Cagalli said.

"Oh, I think I forgot to tell you. Daddy and Mommy are going out and they won't return until late in the evening. So there will be nobody at home," Youichi said.

"Youichi, don't test my patience," Cagalli said, raising her voice.

"Gomen, nee-chan. This is for your own good," Youichi said.

"For my own good? How is getting stuck with a _jerk_ doing any good to me?" Cagalli said furiously.

"Hey, I'm the victim here. Who knows you would just pounce on me and _rape_ me," Athrun grumbled.

"Rape you? Hn, I must be **BLIND** to do so," Cagalli snapped.

"Oh really? Aren't you already blind? Considering your weird fashion sense," Athrun retorted.

"My fashion sense has nothing to do you with you, Athrun Zala," Cagalli said angrily.

Ayumi and Youichi smiled when they heard their siblings fighting. They were '_communicating'_. Ah, _lover's quarrel_.

"Enjoy your fights and play nice, ok? I'm going off to play," Ayumi said cutely.

"Ayumi Zala, open up or I'll never talk to you again," Athrun said.

"Aww, can you really bear not to talk to me?" Ayumi asked in an innocent voice.

"Don't use that tone with me. I won't fall for it twice," Athrun said.

"Right. But you **ALWAYS** fall for it," Ayumi said with a giggle.

Damn, Athrun hates it when his sister is right. She sure inherited his smart wits.

"This is the last warning. Open up or I'm not talking to you again," Athrun said sternly.

"You won't. Because you need me to lie to your girlfriends whenever you want to avoid them," Ayumi said.

Now, Athrun really **HATES** it when his sister is right **AGAIN**.

"Youichi, you better open up or I will tell Aunt Shizu," Cagalli said.

"Never mind. I'll just wiggle out of it like I always do with my oscar winning talent in acting," Youichi said cutely.

Just like Athrun, Cagalli hates it too when Youichi could always counter her words.

"Fine, we'll be fair to you. See that window there. It's open. You can escape from there. But, don't think of entering the mansion. I will ask Miss Marie to lock **ALL** the doors and windows. Go to the letterbox. There will be the passes to the amusement park and nii-chan's car keys," Ayumi said.

"Yup. We want you two to go hang out at the amusement park till late in the evening. Then you two may return home. And don't bother to go back to our house. I've locked all the gates and door so you can't enter, nee-chan," Youichi said.

"You'll never get away with this," Athrun said.

"But I think we are. It's up to you whether you want to do it or not. If you don't, be prepared to stay here until mummy and daddy returns at night," Ayumi said.

"Yeah. And play nice. Ja ne," Youichi said with a smile.

"Wait! Wait up, you two brats," Cagalli shouted as she banged the door. But there seems to be no response. Both of them went off already.

Athrun and Cagalli each sighed at the same time.

"What should we do now? We're stuck here," Cagalli mumbled.

"I don't know. I guess we should just escape from here and go out like they say," Athrun said.

"What? But why do I want to go out with a jerk like you. God knows what will happen to me if Meer finds out about that," Cagalli said.

"But it beats staying here until at night when my parents come home. And trust me, my parents come home really **LATE** at night," Athrun said, emphasizing on the word late.

"Oh fine," Cagalli agreed reluctantly. Then, there was this silence between the both of them as they stared at each other.

A realization suddenly struck Cagalli's head.

Athrun is still in nothing but his boxers.

"Could you at least put on some decent clothes?" Cagalli said while blushing.

Athrun smirked. "I thought you like it better this way," he said.

"No I don't. Now go and put on some clothes," Cagalli said, slightly irritated.

"Ok, I get you. Wait here," Athrun said. He went to his closet and took some clothes. Then, he went into the bathroom to get changed.

After waiting for a few minutes, he was finally done.

"Ok, I'm done," Athrun said.

"That took you so long. You're just like a girl. What were you doing there? Putting make up?" Cagalli grumbled. She turned around and saw Athrun looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a polo tee with black pants. His blue hair was messy but it added a sense of style.

"Hn. Whatever. Let's go," Athrun said as he walked to the window. It wasn't closed. Luckily his room was only one storey high. He climbed down from the window through the grills from the other windows. When it was safe enough, he jumped down and landed perfectly.

"What are you doing there? Come down now. Are you scared? Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall," Athrun shouted from below.

"I don't need you to catch me! And I'm not scared!" Cagalli shouted furiously and started to climb down as well.

It started pretty well but Cagalli lost her balance halfway and lost her grip on the grills. She braced herself for the hard impact of the ground.

_However, the impact never came. Instead, she found herself lying in Athrun's strong arms. Hazel orbs met emerald ones. They both stared at each other. It was then Cagalli realized _what_ it meant by falling in love for she, Cagalli Yula had fallen in love with the hot Athrun Zala._

Do you think that really happened as in like fairytales? Well, Athrun did try to catch her but they both fell to the hard ground due to the hard impact. To be more precise, Cagalli fell on top of Athrun.

"Ouch! That hurts," Cagalli said as she rubbed her head.

"Can you get off me? You're as heavy as an elephant," Athrun said. Cagalli immediately stood up. Athrun stood up as well and pat the dust off his pants.

"I thought you said you will catch me. See, this is all your fault," Cagalli said.

"My fault? When was the last time you weigh yourself? Do you know how heavy you are?" Athrun retorted.

"I thought you are strong, Mr. High and Mighty," Cagalli said.

"Well, I thought you were light, Miss As Light As Feather," Athrun replied.

They both had a glaring contest. Athrun decided to snap out of it. "Whatever, I'm not going to waste time arguing. Besides, you look too cute when you glare like that, cutie-pie," Athrun said with a smirk as he walked away.

"I'M NOT YOUR CUTIE PIE!!" Cagalli shouted in anger as she chased after Athrun.

Unknown to the both of them, two pair of mischievous eyes were watching them. And there was a big grin in the owners' lips.

"Step four, accomplished," they whispered at the same time and high-fived each other with a giggle. Never underestimate the power of little _innocent_ kids and their _secret weapons_.

* * *

ok. How was it? I think it pretty much sucks. I wanted to write the part where they went on their date in this chapter as well but i'm afraid it will be too long so i'll write it in the next chapter. Send me a review to tell me what you think! and the next chapter will be about their 'date'. But first, Athrun is going to bring Cagalli shopping for some clothes. LOL. See you soon! and don't forget to review. It makes me update faster.


End file.
